


Captain's Akuma Neko

by The_duke_is_back



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Bottom Eren Yeager, Businessman!Levi, Cat Eren Yeager, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, Game Designer!Levi, M/M, Protective Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:41:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 21,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22095028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_duke_is_back/pseuds/The_duke_is_back
Summary: Levi is a thirty year old game designer who just wants to come home, maybe have a couple of drinks, and go to sleep. What happens when Levi picks up a stray cat who's been hanging around his house?Eren is a neko with an odd ability. He's starving and tired but still smart enough to trust the man who takes him in. What happens when he decides he needs to repay this man?
Relationships: Levi & Eren Yeager, Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 29
Kudos: 361





	1. Man meets Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi picks up a stray cat.  
> What could possibly go wrong?

Levi yawned as he walked home from work. Normally it would only take him a couple of minutes. His home usually seemed a lot closer to his work. Yet the five minute trek felt more like ten, slowly dragging into twenty. His apartment was in view when he noticed a tiny figure on the side of the road.

He didn't know what had caught his eye, it was only a stray cat after all. It was weak and obviously tired. He came closer and the black cat shifted it's head to look at him. 

Levi froze.

Emerald green eyes stared back at him. He could see something almost human in those eyes. Not quite but almost there. It looked at him like it recognized him. He slowly crouched down and began stroking it's head. It purred loudly, clearly pleased with the attention. It's fur was soft to the touch and felt a tad greasy. It was a smooth, silky black and was long enough that Levi could sink his fingers into it.

He carefully picked the cat up, ignoring it's protesting meow. His apartment complex allowed small pets so he figured this cat would work. He'd begun thinking about getting a pet anyways, just so he could have some company that didn't yell or scold him. He sighed again as he continued walking.

Nile Dok had been furious to find out that the project they were working on would need to be delayed a few more days because it wasn't finished or checked for bugs yet. Levi gritted his teeth in annoyance. If only Nile worked alongside them, he'd know that. But _noo,_ that stupid asshole had to have his own office and never actually participated in the coding of the games he released. It pissed Levi off to no end that Nile got to claim all the credit for work he didn't do since he was the manager and was **supposed** to help them. Nile Dok, sure...more like Nile _Dick_.

He set down his bag to unlock the door while not letting go of the stray. Shockingly, it hadn't tried to fight or escape at all. It had simply gone limp and he could hear a soft purr each time he ran his hand down it's back. It must've been a house cat at some point. It had probably been abandoned by some of the previous owners. He picked up his bag and walked into his immaculate apartment.

It almost felt like it wasn't lived in when he came home to it, magazine perfect. He rarely let people into his house though. Only Erwin and Hange had been in here. They were relatively close friends-as close as Levi would let anyone get-and had come over several times during high school. They still came over every Friday for their weekly drinking night since most of the time they had Saturday off.

Levi sighed when he thought about how that might not happen this week. He wanted to have fun with his friends and relax. He carried the cat into the bathroom and shut the door so it couldn't escape. Levi took out a fine comb and began to brush it's fur. Thankfully there weren't many knots and the ones he did find were easy to remove. He filled the tub with warm water and gently lowered the stray into it.

At this point Levi was waiting for it to yowl and try to desperately escape. However it just sat in the water. It stared up at him and again he saw what looked like human intelligence in it's eyes. That was impossible though. Cat's weren't smart enough to have that kind of intelligence.

Levi carefully went out of the bathroom and asked his neighbor, a cat lady, if she had any cat shampoo and conditioner. She happily gave him some and said he was welcome to keep it if he had a cat. She already had plenty more and only four cats. Four still seemed like a lot to Levi who decided that he only needed the one. He thanked her and quickly returned to the bathroom.

The stray was still sitting in the water, as if waiting for Levi. Levi sighed in relief that it hadn't made a mess of the bathroom. He came over and squirted some shampoo into his hand. He carefully began washing it, rinsing it's fur and gently massaging the shampoo into the fur. He occasionally kneaded the fur and skin, pleased by the resulting purr the cat would make. He carefully rinsed the soap off with warm water from the shower head.

Judging from how calm the cat was, Levi assumed that its previous owners had given it baths as well. He squeezed some conditioner into his palm and began rubbing that into the fur as well. He had to let the water drain a bit because it was so dirty. Then he refilled it and continued. Finally he realized that he hadn't brought any towels. He went to the linen closet and pulled out a couple of fluffy, white towels. 

When he came back, contrary to his expectations, the cat was still in the tub even though the tub was empty and it was dripping wet. Levi set one of the towels on the floor and almost immediately the cat leaped out of the tub and onto the towel. He was surprised but smiled. It was a clever little thing. Maybe its owners had taught it that? He smiled and picked up the other one and gently began drying the cat. The stray was surprisingly cooperative, welcoming the second towel rubbing it dry. Once Levi felt one side of the towel had become too damp he would turn it around or use a different side. Once he'd gone through the entire second towel, the cat was fluffy and almost looked like a Pomeranian, if not for the tail. He let it out and saw it begin sniffing around, examining the place. 

Levi smiled and went to make dinner. His fridge was empty. That made sense since he hadn't exactly had time to restock or go shopping, what with Nile breathing down his neck. Levi groaned. 

_Guess I'll have to order something._ He thought. He had Domino's deliver a small pepperoni pizza. He at two slices and then put the rest in the fridge. He'd passed some of the pepperonis to the cat and now it kept licking it's lips as though it could still taste them. It probably could. Levi heard his phone buzz and checked it. He groaned when he saw the messages.

"That fucker! He won't even let me get some sleep!" Levi hissed. He sighed. It seemed that in the work group chat, Nile had added himself and had been texting Levi for the past half hour to start working. Levi bit the inside of his cheek to keep from swearing and throwing his phone like a frustrated child. He sighed and sat down at his computer, logging into his work account and continuing from where he'd left off. He saw a message notification appear at the corner of his screen and glanced.

>Nile: Well, look who decided to show up!

Levi sighed and ran a hand through his hair in frustration. He quickly sent back a message.

>Levi: _Nile, I've already worked as many extra hours there as I can. You should consider yourself lucky that I'm willing to work at home when I should be sleeping. This could affect my performance at work tomorrow, does that matter to you? So, do me a favor-in fact do **all** of us a favor- and shut up._

Levi sighed, quickly going back to the programming. It was supposed to be done by Monday so he had four more days to complete it and check for bugs. It was moments like this when he was glad he had an entire team to assist him. If it weren't for them, he wouldn't be halfway done. Not to say that Levi was lazy but it was complex coding and he had to make sure everything worked as it should. He heard a soft ding as another message notification went off. He glanced at it.

>Nile: Oh haha, Levi. Shut up and get to work. You're lucky that I'm willing to put up with crap like this from you when this game should've been done weeks ago.

Levi ran a hand through his hair in frustration. That **fucker**! Why was it that Nile always thought that he was the best?? How did someone like him manage to become the manager of a higher programming group like Levi's? For that matter, how come he was a manager to begin with?? All the man did was bitch about them not having the game done on time and that he was going to get in trouble for their laziness. Levi had lost track of the number of times he'd wanted to purposefully stop working in order to get Nile in trouble. But Levi had a record to maintain and that was that his squad would finish all work they did, on time and free of bugs. No matter what.

Another notification popped up and when he glanced at it he nearly flung his computer off the desk in anger.

>Nile: Didn't have a response for that one, now did you Levi? Absolutely pathetic.

Levi bit his lip hard enough to draw blood and then felt a weight land on his lap. He glanced down. The stray was in his lap, staring up at him with those big emerald eyes again. It meowed and rubbed its head against his stomach. Then it circled his lap a few times and curled up on him, purring the whole time. He smiled and stroked its head gently.

Levi took a deep breath and threw himself into the coding. He wanted to prove Nile wrong. To prove that he could get quite a bit done. Prove that he was better than Nile and that he wasn't all talk. By midnight, he had only a fourth of the actual coding left to go before he would need to check for bugs. He yawned enormously and felt the cat shift on his lap. He looked down as it jumped off his lap and onto the bed. It turned and stared at him, as if waiting for him to join it. He smiled and took his shirt and pants off, replacing them with the gray silk pajama bottoms he had. He crawled into bed and lay on his side. 

The cat curled up against his stomach, purring rhythmically. Soon Levi drifted off. When he woke, it was to a paw in his face. There was a meow next to his ear and something dry and raspy licked his cheek, a cold wet spot occasionally tapping his cheek too. He opened his eye and saw the cat draw back. It pawed his face again and he realized that his alarm was going off. He groaned and rolled over, trying to ignore it and go back to sleep. Right when he was about to fall back asleep, even with the alarm going off, something cold and wet brushed the back of his neck. 

He jolted and whipped around. It was the cat again. It had probably been sniffing his neck. Levi sighed and got out of bed, somehow getting the feeling the cat wouldn't let him go back to sleep.

"And you're supposed to support me in all things..." he grumbled as he took a cold shower. He came out and pulled out a loaf of bread from the pantry. He popped two in the toaster and checked the time. He had twenty minutes before he needed to go to work. He buttered the toast and ate it in silence. Well, mostly quiet.

He kept slipping bits of toast to the cat who would purr contentedly each time it got some. For whatever reason, Levi liked hearing it purr. It was nice. A pleasant, pleased sound. So _different_ from the noises most of the people he spent time with would make. He glanced at the clock. He had ten minutes left. He sighed and got up, grabbing his work bag and jacket. He opened the door and turned to look at the cat.

"Be good and look after the house while I'm gone, got it?" The cat gave an affirmative purr. Levi went out and shut the door behind him. Time to start a new day of work with that shitty asshole most people know as Nile Dok.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, if you've made it this far, thank you so much for reading this. I hope you like it even though it's slow. It should get better however, I just don't want it to feel rushed. Thank you.


	2. The Truth about the Neko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren's POV  
> Enough said.

Finally the man had left. 

Well, it wasn't like Eren should think that way especially since the man had taken him in and even given him food but he did kind of want to spend the day in the house alone. Eren yawned and stretched, hopping up to the window to make sure the man didn't come back. He waited until the man was out of sight before jumping off the counter and landing on two feet. 

Eren rolled his shoulders and twisted, feeling his spine pop and crack satisfyingly. It had been ages since he'd been in his human form. Normally he remained in cat form until he was sure he was alone. And recently, finding a quiet place to transform had been harder and harder. Not to mention the fact that all the others who'd taken him in thinking he was a cat had been freaked out when he transformed into a human. Yeah...most of those ones chased him out, thinking he was the devil.

The worst experience he'd ever had was when he'd come into a strictly Catholic household. He shuddered to remember the screams that had ensued when he transformed. He'd nearly been killed with a fire poker that night. Eren took a towel out of one of the drawers and tied it around his head.

Alright. Time to earn his keep.

He quickly dusted the house, making sure that every surface was clean and dust free. After that he collected all the clothes that would need to be washed and set them aside. He would later add any rags or towels that he used to that group. There were a lot of clothes. Judging from the trash and from how many clothes needed to be washed, the man had been very busy-probably with work. 

Eren carefully wiped down the windows and surfaces including the legs and sides. Only then did he wash the floor-by hand. He had long ago discovered that using a mop or any of the newer tools that humans made in order to clean, often didn't do that. They weren't very effective and no where near as effective as cleaning by hand.

By the time Eren was done, he'd used seven clothes and eight towels, nine if he included the one he'd been wearing. He wiped his brow. The place had been clean to begin with but now it was perfect. Eren collected the laundry and sorted it into groups. He probably had a couple of hours before the man came back. Eren washed and dried them by hand, the only way he knew how to.

He'd never learned how to use a washing machine or dryer. So he didn't, preferring to let them dry in the warm sun and soft breeze. Laundry also tended to smell better when it dried that way. Eren went out and organized the fridge, simply so he'd have something to do. He didn't want to sleep all day but there wasn't much to do here. The fridge took only about five minutes since it was so empty. It concerned Eren that there was that little food. Was the man poor from paying for the apartment??

Eren shook his head.

 _No, he's probably just been busy._ He thought. From the way the man had reacted, Eren figured that he was exhausted and tired with work. Eren went into the living room. This room had three bookcases, each of which was stuffed with books. Eren checked the order they were in, trying to find some pattern. Maybe it was by author? No. Alphabetically by title? Another no. Chronologically by release? Nope. Maybe it was by the genre of the book?? Negative again. 

Eren felt a smile creep upon his lips as he beheld the mess that was before him. He couldn't think of a single way that this counted as organized. He quickly took books off and began sorting them based on alphabetical titles. He carefully put as many of the titles starting with A on the top shelf as he could, then bringing them down onto the second shelf. He slowly went through the entire alphabet, first organizing each letter and then putting the books in order on the shelf. By the time he was done, it was nearly six.

Eren quickly went into the kitchen to survey what he had to work with. There was a chicken breast and some rice in the pantry. He nodded to himself, pulling out a pot and a pan. He filled the pot halfway with water and filled it with rice up to the water level. He greased the pan and waited for it to heat up. Even though he was a cat, the sound of spitting grease didn't really freak him out unless he was too close. He carefully cooked the chicken, seasoning it with basil and thyme. He let some of the flavor seep into it and finally, when he was sure it was done but still juicy, pulled it out and set it on a plate.

Then he washed the dishes he'd used, setting the extra rice in another container and putting that in the fridge for later in case he made something with rice again. The grease and oil from the chicken was a pain to clean off, but he managed to get the pan back to the sparkling look it'd had before he used it. Then he carefully cleaned the pot too, which was easy since it was only a few rice grains stuck to the bottom and some white stuff on the sides. Eren then dried the kitchen ware and put them away. He placed the knife and fork on the table next to the plate of chicken and rice. 

Eren glared at the rice. Somehow it didn't fit with the appearance of the meal. Should he have put the chicken on it? Sprinkled some salt and pepper? Then he had a thought. He grinned and went back to the fridge.

 _Lucky me!_ He thought, observing the container of butter. He carefully used a butter knife to scrape off some of the top layer and put it on the rice, watching with satisfaction as it melted onto it. He then washed the butter knife meticulously, knowing how greasy butter could be. He dried it and put it away. Then he heard a jangling noise at the door, as if someone was coming in. 

Eren quickly put the towel down, folded neatly and switched into his cat form. As soon as the door opened, he ran up to the man. He purred loudly as the man stroked his head. It felt so good when he scratched behind his ears. Eren loved it when-

 _Oh god, right there!!_ He thought as the man scratched right between his jawbone and his neck. His purring increased and he pressed against the mans hand. The man chuckled.

"Alright, alright. I'm glad to be home too. Jeez, you're like a fucking motor," the man chuckled. Then he noticed the plate of food waiting for him. He glanced back down at Eren.

"Was someone in here?" Eren tilted his head as if thinking. The man sighed and straightened.

"Right, of course you can't answer me. You're a cat." He hesitantly walked over to the table. Eren eagerly watched, waiting for him to bite into it. A loud growl echoed from his stomach and the man sighed.

"Oh, fuck it." 

He sat down and began to eat. Eren, pleased that he was, purred and wound himself around the mans legs. The man chuckled at that.

"What, you want some too?" He cut off a small bite and gave it to Eren. Eren ate it happily. He was more pleased to see the man eat it although he wouldn't turn down food. The meal was happy enough, neither one of them thinking about anything other than eating and being near one another.

Once the man saw that he laundry had been done and books organized though, it was clear he was beginning to become uneasy. He muttered something about needing a new lock but left it alone. The man washed and dried the dishes, glancing at the door as if he were waiting for someone. Eren tilted his head, uneasily. Who or what was he waiting for??

About ten minutes after his arrival, there was a knock on the door. The man answered it and two people came in. One was a massive, blonde man. His most prominent features were his sky blue eyes and _enormous_ eyebrows. The second was a slim woman with reddish brown hair. She wore glasses that wore more like goggles with how they wrapped around her head. 

"Levi! It's been too long!" The woman said, throwing herself at the man. The man caught her and grunted.

"It's been maybe fifteen minutes, four eyes," he grumbled. So his name was Levi? That was nice. It was simple and easy to say.

"I think Hange means that it's been too long since we've had a drink together like this," the second man clarified. Eren processed the information that had come out from the sentence. Hange must be four eyes, or the woman. Also, it seemed that Levi and these two often got together to have drinks. Good to know.

"Even so, Erwin, it's still only been a week since the last time we had drinks," Levi sighed, pushing Hange off him. Hange laughed delightedly, grabbing some of the bags they'd brought and darting into the dining room. Levi and the other man, Erwin it would seem, picked up the remaining ones and followed after. Eren purred softly.

 _This seems like a good place to be._ Even though the man was grumpy, he was still having drinks with friends after eating a healthy dinner. Eren would've smiled if he could and went into the bedroom for a nap. 

_Today was a good day._ Was the last thing he thought before drifting off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this far. Hope it doesn't feel too slow although if you think this will be immediate smut like my last story, sorry to disappoint. This one should take a bit longer.


	3. Drinking Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi talks to Hange and Erwin about his mysterious visitor over drinks.  
> This should be interesting.

Levi placed the bags on the table and began pulling beers out of it. Hange had already popped the tab on one of them and was now chugging it as fast as she could. She finished it and slammed the empty can on the table.

"Work's been a **bitch** this week!" she said loudly. Levi winced from her loud voice. Hange was a pain when she got angry drunk. Mostly because she was loud an obnoxious. He put up with her, although why he didn't know. Erwin smiled at her and continued pulling more out. Levi was the one who responded to Hange's drunk comment.

"It's not work that's been a bitch, it was that dick; Nile Dok," he mumbled. Hange pointed her finger at him and nodded, popping the tab on a second beer.

"Exactly! I swear that man has a stick shoved so far up his ass he might as well be a fucking popsicle!" she said. Erwin sighed and slid the beers away from her as she downed her second. She noticed his action and glared at him. He sighed.

"We haven't even had our first drink yet and you're already on your second, going for a third. Hold back, Hange," he ordered. Hange whined and lay her upper half against the table.

"But _Erwin_ why??? I wanna drink! I wanna drink with my old buddies until the sun rises!" They stared at her, knowing she was faking. She gave it a few moments and grinned. "Okay, okay. I'll stop, I promise."

"Thank god. You're such an annoying person when you get drunk like that," Levi exhaled. She pouted and threw a nearby beer at him. He caught it and popped the tab, quickly taking his first sip. The buzz was a relief as it slowly dulled his senses. He frowned at the bottle. They hadn't even gotten the good brand. It must be because Nile was withholding pay day until the game was finished. 

"I do agree that Nile has been more... _trying_ than usual, but I'm sure it's because the higher ups are concerned about the game being released on time. Levi shook his head even before Erwin finished speaking.

"I talked to some of Nile's higher ups, talking about extending the release date. They were quite willing considering that we rarely asked for those kinds of things. Hell, we've **never** asked for an extension. They seemed confused when I asked why Nile was forcing us to do overtime if they were so willing."

"Soo...what does that mean?" Hange interrupted. Levi glanced at her, annoyed. He sighed and turned back.

"Simple. The only one who's concerned about it being released on time or the image our group has, is Nile. He's the one pointlessly putting pressure on us," Levi explained. Hange nodded eagerly in agreement while Erwin seemed to be thinking on it.

"That may be, Levi, but we all know that if he wasn't putting the heat on us then _you_ would be. You hate turning in late work." Levi grimaced, acknowledging the honesty in the statement. He groaned and took another swig of beer. He didn't really like how Erwin was defending Nile even though Erwin was one of the ones who had it hardest from the manager.

"You may be right, but I also know how much my squad can take. I don't force it. I get them to work together and work efficiently. What Nile's doing, isn't what I would do. Besides, why are you defending him Erwin? You, Hange, and I are the ones who take the most crap from him. I would expect you to share our sentiment," Levi stated as he blocked Hange's groping hand, defending the next beer he would have. Erwin glanced at him and seemed to smile. It was a calm, I-know-something-you-don't type of smile and Levi hated it.

"It's because I understand where he's coming from. I know what is needed and I know how to get it done. If we went about it in your usual style, it wouldn't be done by Monday, no matter what you think. Besides, it's relatively unusual behavior for Nile. He normally just lets us do what we want." Levi sighed, pondering what Erwin had said. Levi knew he was right. If Erwin thought that Nile was unjustified then he would've said something. He wouldn't just let Nile do as he pleased. 

The atmosphere in the room grew awkward, Erwin knowing he'd won but Levi refusing to admit defeat. It was one of the things he hated most.

"So Levi! I noticed a cat when I came in, did you adopt?" Hange asked. Levi glanced at her in surprise.

"No, I didn't adopt. It's just a stray that I picked up off the street. I think it used to be a house cat. It didn't bite or scratch me, even when I gave it a bath. Hell, it sat in the water, waiting for me to get towels so it could dry off. It's a smart little thing." Hange made an odd sound like an aw sound. That was impossible because Hange never made that noise. It was disturbing.

"So...I notice there are actually dishes in the sink. You had time to make dinner before we arrived?" Erwin asked. Levi shook his head.

"It was creepy as fuck, Erwin. I came home and there was just a plate of chicken and rice waiting for me on the table, still warm like it had only recently finished cooking. Not only that, someone seems to have cleaned my house and organized my bookshelves. It's like someone was in here but that shouldn't be possible." Erwin and Hange stared at him as he took another drink, finishing his current can only to pick up another one and pop the tab.

"Someone made you dinner? And it wasn't wrapped up?" Levi rolled his eyes.

"No Hange, it wasn't wrapped up. Even if it was, I doubt it would've gotten inside or been steaming like it was fresh out of the pan." They shivered.

"That would suggest that someone had broken into your house, Levi. Have you checked all the windows?" Levi shook his head.

"No, but if they had opened and someone had left in a hurry, they likely wouldn't have closed it as hard as it needs to be. Not to mention, there was no trace of someone leaving in a hurry. If you want to check the windows, feel free. They should be all locked." Erwin and Hange got up and both checked the locks, desperate to figure out how someone had gotten in their friends home. However, all the windows were locked as they should be and there was no trace that, if someone had been there, whoever was inside had left in a hurry.

They gave up their fruitless search and returned to Levi.

"What did I tell you? No one's been inside or out. It's just been the cat alone today." They nodded. They all quickly downed a couple more beers, cutting loose since they'd been so high strung from work. Eventually Hange slammed another can down again and spoke up, voice way too loud for Levi's liking.

"You know what Levi? _Hic!_ I think that I've...figurred out why you had dinner made already. _Hic!_ You've got...a faiwy!" Levi looked up at her, understanding most of what she said but confused by some of it.

"A fairy??" he asked, drunken mind barely putting two and two together.

"Yeah! You know... _hic!_...fairies are suppossed to clean and cook and look after you!"

"So I've got a fairy after me...great."

"That or a demon," Erwin said. Levi sighed, glancing between his friends.

"A fairy or a demon, huh?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're here, thanks for reading all the way down. I'm glad that you chose to read my fanfic.


	4. Betime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren has to deal with drunk Erwin, Hange, and Levi.  
> This should be interesting.

Eren twitched as he heard the sound of shuffling footsteps coming closer to the bedroom. He raised his head blearily.

 _Was Levi done? Finally? How long had it been?_ Eren wondered. The door opened and he stood. His fur raised on end when he saw the woman with wild, red hair lunge at him.

"Kitty!" Hange called, clearly drunk. Eren leaped forward and used her face as a launch pad to leap away. 

Hange crashed on the bed and Eren leaped over her, easily passing her. He landed, fur still puffed up. Eren always hated when humans got drunk. Mostly because they either tried to play with him or hurt him. Neither of which were options he wanted. Hange seemed like the playful type but Eren wasn't taking any chances. He felt warm, large hands wrap around him.

These were not the hands of his person, Levi.

They were too big and meaty. Not to mention they were warm. Levi's hands were cold with slim fingers and a graceful shape. Eren felt himself being lifted to a face. It was Erwin. He held Eren close and was cooing at him like the big drunk he was. His hands were gently stroking Eren, ruffling his fur gently. Eren noticed none of this. What he did notice was them.

Those huge golden **things** on his forehead.

They were huge and fluffy and _oh my god they're right in my face!!_ Eren thought. He slashed out at them in a panic. They pulled back a little. Maybe Eren was getting drunk off of Erwin's breath but soon he had the overwhelming gut feeling that those things were going to try to eat him. 

In a panic, Eren viciously bit Erwin's hands, clawing desperately at his face. Erwin let go with a cry of shock and Eren bolted. Hange nearly grabbed him before he made it out the door but he managed to dodge her. He felt his tail slip through her fingers. Eren bolted, desperately searching for his person. He found Levi in the dining room, passed out with his face on the table. Eren leaped up into his lap, frantically trying to wake up the snoring man.

" _Kiiitty~!"_ Hange called, creeping forward. Eren mewed softly in panic. He desperately nosed against Levi, pleading for him to wake up. Hange was right about to grab him. Then Hange crumpled over, unconscious. She was snoring softly and laughing in her sleep. Eren hesitantly came out from under Levi. Erwin came in and sat down. After a few minutes, he also began snoring. Eren leaped off of Levi's lap and transformed into his human form. He stood and gently picked up Levi.

He carried Levi to his bedroom and carefully undressed him. He slipped his pants and shirt off, then slid Levi's pajamas on. He tucked Levi under the covers and looked down at him for a moment. Levi looked so peaceful in his sleep. Eren shook his head and went out to deal with the other two.

Hange, being a girl, got to go first. He picked her up and put her on the couch, pulling some blankets and pillows out of the linen closet and putting them over her. She curled up with one of the purple covers and laughed softly in her sleep.

Erwin was a bit trickier. Since the bed and the couch were taken, Eren arranged the chairs into a somewhat comfortable bed like shape. Another reason that Erwin was trickier, besides where he would sleep, was his size. Erwin was massive and heavy. Eren half dragged him over to it and then hefted him up. He was _heavy._ Eren struggled to lift him and set him down gently. He brought out another blanket and covered him. It was nearly eleven at this point and when Eren looked around he could swear he felt his ears flatten and tail flick in annoyance.

The place was filthy. 

Beer cans were strewn everywhere, some of them leaking leftover beer. The chairs that hadn't been used for Erwin's bed were scattered and the table had marks on it. From what, Eren did not want to know. He sighed and got the cleaning supplies.

First he would deal with the beer cans. He got a plastic bag and placed all of them in it, checking underneath everything to make sure he'd got them all. Then he opened a window and dropped them into the dumpster waiting below. He thanked his lucky stars that he didn't have to actually get out of the house. He closed and locked the window and turned back to the remaining mess. 

He quickly, but thoroughly, wiped up the beer drips and made sure to wipe away the marks on the table. He organized the chairs, pushing them against the table. Once he was done, he washed out the cloths he'd used and dried them quickly. He yawned and turned off the lights. He transformed and leaped into Levi's bed. 

_It had been a long night_. He thought.


	5. Waking Realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to go to work.  
> Levi's POV

Levi groaned as he slowly returned to consciousness. His alarm was going off. Surprisingly, there wasn't a cold nose nudging his neck. He sat up and brought a hand to his forehead as the room spun around him. 

_Shit. Too fast. I must've had too much to drink._ He thought. Then he looked around himself. _When the hell did I make it to my room? For that matter, when did I change clothes??_

Levi knew his drunken habits. He rarely slept in his bed drunk, he never changed out of clothes he'd been wearing prior to drinking, and even if he had made it to his bed, he wouldn't have been tucked in like a fucking five year old. Had Erwin put him to bed? Unlikely. That guy was nearly gone by the time that Levi blacked out. And by gone, he meant dead drunk.

Levi slipped out of bed to go see how much damage had been done. Erwin and Hange rarely cleaned up after drinking. They usually left that to Levi since it was his house. So it was something of a shock when Levi arrived in the dining room to find it clean, Erwin sleeping on what appeared to be a bed made of chairs with a blanket over him, and the trash taken out. He went looking for Hange, figuring that if Erwin had been drunk enough to make this instead of sleeping on the couch, she had to be asleep in her own puke.

Instead he found her curled up on the couch, giggling in her sleep, with a blanket over her. How in the world did she get here?? Levi remembered her being a staggering drunk by the time he blacked out. Pair that with her history of vomiting on his floor, falling into him and trapping him underneath her for an entire night, trying to get Erwin to fuck her in Levi's house, and so many other horrible mistakes it made no sense how she had ended up sleeping peacefully on the couch with a blanket on. She simply didn't have the brain cells needed to do so when drunk. Just then Levi heard a meow.

He turned and saw the stray behind him. It seemed to be glaring at him as it meowed again. 

_How in the hell can a meow sound accusing??_ Levi wondered. It glared at him again and stalked off, away towards the bedroom. Levi groaned when he looked at the clock. They had maybe twenty minutes to get ready for work and be there. 

Levi shook Hange, waking her up gently. Mostly. Except for when she tried to grab his hand and kiss it, in which case he smacked her. She woke up slowly but Levi didn't leave until he was sure she wouldn't fall asleep again. Then he nudged Erwin who woke a lot faster than Hange. He groaned and sat up, talking about a pain in his back like something had been jabbing into him the whole time. It was true, something had been stabbing into him the whole time, just not what he thought.

Levi changed clothes and when he came out, Erwin and Hange were munching on what looked like freshly made burritos. They were egg and bacon from the smell. Hange grinned at him after she smiled.

"Thanks for breakfast, Levi! It's delicious!" she said. Levi frowned.

"What are you talking about, shitty four eyes? I didn't make breakfast." The two froze, Erwin pausing mid chew. 

"What do you mean?" Erwin asked, swallowing.

"Where did you get those?" Levi asked, ignoring Erwin. Hange spoke up since Erwin seemed lost.

"They were waiting in the kitchen." Her eyes widened and she squealed loudly. Levi and Erwin both jumped as she lost it, springing up and down like a bunny.

"What the fuck, four eyes??" Levi snapped. She grabbed his arms and spun him around.

"Do you know what this means, Levi?? The fairy came! The fairy came and made breakfast! Come on, let's go get yours!" she said, eagerly dragging him into the kitchen. They were shocked. There was a platter laid out with all sorts of fresh pastries and bacon on the side. An enormous burrito sat in the center of the platter, steaming and oozing deliciousness. 

"Wow. This fairy really plays favorites," Hange said, stunned by the display. Levi noticed a piece of paper behind the giant burrito. He picked it up and read it.

_Dear Mr Levi._

_I hope you enjoy this meal, I don't know what your preferences are so please help yourself to whatever strikes your fancy. Feel free to let me know if there's anything in particular I can make for you, via a note left on the tray. I would be happy to accommodate._

_P.S. I am begging you, if you and your friends decide to have drinks, please limit it to a certain amount or lock the doors to other rooms. Last night was not pleasant and while I did my best to make your guests comfortable, I would rather not repeat that experience._

_Thank you, Eren._

"What's that Levi?" Hange snatched it from him before he could respond. She read it and squealed like a pig. "Holy shit Levi!! This is incredible! Do you think it can hear us? Can it see us??" 

She started dancing around, trying to attract a reaction from said fairy. Erwin picked up the note and read it.

"Well, now we have answers to two questions," he said. Levi tilted his head.

"What questions?"

"Who is it or what is their name? Eren. Why would they favor Levi but not myself or Hange? Apparently in our drunken state we did something to upset them or cause them distress. You probably haven't so they're more attached to you." Levi nodded. Erwin was right. He hadn't even been thinking those things. He'd mostly figured that whoever it was would either leave him alone eventually or reveal themselves. Levi glanced at the clock.

"Crap, we need to go!" He tossed a couple pastries in a bag for later and devoured the burrito before hurrying out with Hange and Erwin tailing after him. Once the door shut, the black cat padded out to the door. It waited for a couple minutes and lowered it's head, sighing in relief as it sagged over, mostly unconscious. It had been a long and sleepless night for it.


	6. Fucking Nile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally find out exactly what Levi does for a living!  
> Still Levi's POV while Eren naps.

Levi slipped into his seat almost ten seconds before Nile came in.

"Levi! Have you finished checking for bugs?" his biting tone had Levi gritting his teeth in annoyance. He forced himself to remain calm as he answered, putting on a perfectly blank face.

"We still have about a fifth of the code left to check. It shouldn't take too long if you don't add anything." His tone was blank and empty, making sure to get the meaning across.

 _Don't tack more on, asshole. I'm not saying that you shouldn't directly but I'm implying it. Take the hint, fucker._ Levi thought. Nile sighed.

"Fine. We aren't going to add any more changes but I want it done by noon. Got it?" Levi brought his eyes up to meet Nile, just to watch him shiver. Levi's glare was a sight to behold. Normally dull gray eyes flashed silver, shadows seemed to cover the upper half of his face, and if he hung his head in just the right manner he'd get his bangs to drift in front of his eyes. This made him look even more intimidating, as if warning Nile to fuck off. 

"Yes, sir," Levi said in a dangerous purr. He looked away from Nile and returned to his work, fingers flashing of the keyboard. Just to mess with Nile, Levi waited until eleven fifty-nine before correcting the last bug. Then he leaned back with a sigh.

Finally. They'd finally got that stupid game done and over with. Stupid Nile had known that they could do it and he'd been right. Stupid asshole. Levi reached into his bag and pulled out the pastries he'd grabbed before leaving. Two danishes, one strudel, and three eclairs. 

"I didn't know you were a pastry type of person, sir," a woman's voice said from behind him. He glanced up. Petra was standing there, copper hair shining in the dim light. 

"I'm not, usually. But I couldn't really think of what else to grab." She smiled at him and sat down.

"So that's your lunch? You could get food from the cafetorium," she suggested. Levi shuddered when he thought about that.

"Petra, you know I don't like getting close to people I don't know. Just the thought of heading down to that lobster trap of meat...ugh." He shuddered to emphasize his point. She smiled sympathetically. Petra was one of the few people who wasn't weirded out by his disgust with coming in contact with other people, particularly strangers. He didn't know what had caused him to feel that way but he did. 

"Alright. Let me know if you change your mind," she said as she got up and went to join the rest of the squad.

" _Leeeviii,_ " crooned a familiar, annoying voice. Levi sighed and turned to Hange who had Erwin beside her. She smiled and held up her lunchbox.

"I'll trade you my salami, pepperoni, provolone cheese, and white bread sandwich for one of those," she suggested. Levi sighed and held out his hand.

"Take your pick." Hange whooped in victory and scooped up an eclair, passing the sandwich to Levi. She took a bite and actually fucking **moaned.** Levi jolted in surprise and she struggled to contain her obvious satisfaction with it.

"Oh my god, Levi. This is delicious!" she blurted once she'd finished it off. She quickly sucked on her fingers to make sure she'd gotten it all. "It tastes like sex if sex were a sweet!" 

Levi did not need to know that. He glanced at Erwin who held out a container of home grown vegetables. Levi had a soft spot for all things home grown. There was just something...richer about them. They were so much better than store bought. Levi accepted them, gesturing to the pastries. Erwin too one of the danishes. He bit in and his eyes widened in shock. 

"Is it gross?" Levi asked in concern when Erwin staggered and brought a hand to his mouth. Erwin shook his head. He swallowed and looked like he was about to speak but then finished it off instead. Even he seemed like he was surprised by this. Once he'd finished, Erwin cleared his throat.

"That...was incredible. I couldn't even help myself from not eating. If heaven were a pastry, I think I've found it." Levi raised an eyebrow at this. Erwin had a sensitive tongue and it required a lot more to actually impress the man. He had the tongue of a gourmet and the attitude to match it. If _he_ were this impressed...how good was it really?

Levi picked up the strudel and stared at it for a moment. Even though it had been sitting in a plastic bag for most of the morning, it looked perfect as it had this morning. Sugar crystals were sparkling on top and the crust looked golden brown. Levi bit into it and his eyes widened. The crust was flaky and buttery. But the insides...good lord. First there was the overly sweet flavor of slightly over ripe raspberries. After a couple minutes, he could taste an undercurrent of lemon which mixed well with the sugar on top. He blinked and realized that he had closed his eyes. He slowly finished the rest, taking his time to savor it. Once he was finished he looked at Hange and Erwin who were watching him.

"That was delicious. Also, I'm not trading anymore." Hange whined at that but Erwin reluctantly nodded. Levi finished the meal quickly, savoring the sweets. He hadn't been a pastry kind of guy before but...he was starting to rethink that.

Work passed slowly for him but he eagerly finished everything, excited to go home for once. Not only because of the sweets that were remaining but also because the whole squad had been given the rest of the weekend off. Once his time was up, he quickly walked off, ignoring Erwin and Hange's calls for him to join them drinking. He hustled home, his whole body ready for the pleasure of food. He paused at the door, wondering if the fairy-Eren-had left the tray out.

When he walked in, he saw it there. It was still sitting on the counter of the kitchen but he noticed that there had been new additions. Right where the burrito had been there was now a loaf of what smelled like banana bread. Levi set down his bag and sighed in relief. A soft meow announced him to his room mate's welcome.

"I'm home," he greeted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How are you enjoying this? If you like it, let me know. I'm just glad that people are reading it.


	7. What have I gotten into??

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren wakes up from a long deserved nap.  
> Eren's POV

Eren yawned and stretched from where he'd fallen asleep at the door. He transformed and rubbed his eyes. He glanced at the tray he'd left for Levi. It, oddly enough, looked basically untouched although the burrito and some of the pastries were gone. Eren groaned as he stood, slowly. Last night had been a pain in the ass. After he'd gotten them all in bed, he'd managed to take a short nap before being woken up by Hange's laughter. 

Eren had spent all of last night, unable to fall asleep for long thanks to Hange, cleaning. Now the house was spotless and he didn't know what else to do. True, he could've just tried to ignore her but cats have sensitive ears and no way in hell was he sleeping in his human form with Levi. He didn't even know if Levi was gay or not. Eren stumbled into the kitchen, slowly regaining the basic motor functions of his tired human form. He wanted to transform back and curl up again. But Eren knew he wouldn't be able to sleep until he'd prepared something for Levi. 

Eren opened the fridge and stared in it. Most of the ingredients he'd used had been either decorations or from the pantry. The fridge however...this posed a problem.

"What the hell??" Eren whispered. The fridge was empty. He had used recipes that didn't call for eggs so he hadn't checked to see if he'd needed them. He sighed and went into Levi's room. He searched around, looking for something he'd seen a few days prior. His eyes gleamed when he found it.

A stash of cash.

He glanced through Levi's clothes. Since Eren was still skinny from starvation, he'd easily fit into Levi's clothes. He put on some underwear, dark gray pants, and a deep blue long sleeve. He nodded and almost purred. Then he remembered that he couldn't do that in his human form. He sighed, pocketing some of the cash and heading out. He made sure to unlock the door before leaving. It would be pretty tricky to get back in without a key. The neighbor's door opened and a woman came out, being led by a boy with dark hair and freckles. 

"Oh? I haven't seen you around before, are you new here?" she asked Eren. Eren jolted. 

_What do I say??_ Then he noticed the other boy sniffing at him.

"It's alright Ms Langnar, he's like me." The boy turned to Eren with a friendly smile. "It's nice to meet you. I'm Marco. I'm also a cat, like you." 

Eren's eyes widened at that.

"Y-you too??" Marco nodded. 

"Ms Langnar here took in four of us. I just help her when she wants to go outside." Ms Langnar smiled at Eren. 

"Would you like me to take you in, sweetie?" she asked. Eren thought about it for a moment before shaking his head.

"No thank you. I'm happy to stay with my current person," Eren said as he politely declined the offer. Ms Langnar smiled and nodded, bobbing her head. She looked ancient, like she were just about a hundred years old. 

"It's alright, sweetie. Let me know if you need anything, I'm happy to help." Eren smiled and walked off quickly after thanking her. He didn't know how much time he had before Levi came home. He went to the store and bought meat, rice, vegetables, eggs, milk, cream, and some frozen dinners. Thankfully, he had enough. It made him feel bad about using the money since he didn't know why Levi was storing it but he also knew that he would need ingredients if he wanted to provide for Levi. 

He got home, took off Levi's clothes and folded them, and quickly baked a banana bread. He'd gotten a discount for old bananas which made him happy. He placed it on the center of the tray and began making dinner. It was an easy meal to make. Basically all he had to do was get the rice cooking, pound some beef into a flatter shape, season and fry it. After that, it was basically done. He quickly cleaned up the dishes he'd used to make it after setting it up at the table, waiting for Levi. He'd only just finished cleaning when he heard the door open. He transformed into a cat and went to greet him.

Levi looked happier than Eren had ever seen him. Not to mention he seemed eager to get in.

"I'm home," Levi said. Eren purred his welcome, weaving himself between Levi's legs. Levi chuckled and snuck a pastry off the tray before heading into the dining room. He ate dinner slowly, savoring the meal. Then he got a slice of banana bread and a couple more pastries. He flat out moaned when he bit into the banana bread, making a pleased shiver run down Eren's spine. Levi looked around and pulled a wine bottle out of his bag.

"Eren, I don't know if you're listening or not but I'm going to have a couple of drinks," Levi warned. Eren purred. Levi got out an elegant glass and poured himself some wine. The wine itself was a rich reddish purple. It seemed to shine in that delicate glass. He must've gotten one that was stronger or he simply didn't pace himself but after five drinks he was black out drunk. 

Except that he wasn't blacking out.

He was starting to talk to himself instead which, in all honesty, wasn't that much better.

"Someone's...been in my house...how'd they get in...Eren, you know??" His words were low and partially slurred. Eren inwardly groaned at the thought of dealing with drunk Levi.

He really didn't want to know what Levi was like drunk. The next thing Eren knew, he was being scooped up into Levi's arms.

"Heey...cat...d'you...know Eren? D'you know...who's been creepin' in? Is it you?" Eren rolled his eyes, exasperated.

_How am I supposed to sneak in if you let me in??_

"Or maybe...r'you...Eren? Nah...that's ridiculous...if you are then what would that make you eh?"

Levi looked at him with a mostly straight face. Hard to keep a straight face when you're drunk off your ass and talking to a cat. Eren froze at what Levi said.

"If yer reeeally Eren, an' I mean reeaally Eren,..show yer true form..." Eren felt the immediate compulsion, even though he fought to stay a cat. There was a slight shimmer in the air over Eren and the next thing he knew, he was a naked human. Standing in front of the person who'd taken him in. There was only one thing that Eren could say that matched the situation.

"Fuck."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha ha ha, cliffhanger! I know I hate it when I come across these but, screw it. It's so funny to do these kinds of things. I'm a jerk, I know.


	8. Where the hell did he come from? And, oh fuck, he's hot.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi gets to see what Eren really looks like. And by Levi's standards...he's hot.  
> What could go wrong?  
> Short smut.

Levi stared up at the boy who had appeared before him. One second ago, he'd been holding his cat. Now there was a gorgeous fucking boy standing **naked** in front of him.

"Fuck," the boy said. He was shaking, as though nervous but he wasn't running away. No, he stood there with his head hung low and his eyes downcast. He looked like he was waiting to be hit or something. Levi straightened and tilted his head up. The boy hesitantly looked at him.

Aha. There was the resemblance to his cat. Those brilliant emerald eyes that seemed to shine, though with excitement or unshed tears Levi didn't know. He took a step back and studied the boy. His eyes were his most prominent feature but _dayum_ he was hot.

Golden, unmarred skin that was soft and supple to the touch. Brown hair that was slightly shaggy and hung in his eyes a little bit. Levi reached up and stroked it. _Holy fuck!_ It was softer than his fur and immediately Levi just wanted this boy of perfection to curl up on his lap and to just spend the rest of the night stroking his silk soft fur. Then he remembered that the kid was naked. 

"So...are you going to kick me out?" Levi jolted at the unfamiliar voice. It was a soft, smooth tenor voice. He shivered as simply the memory rolled over him. Just him talking was almost like music. Maybe that was the alcohol talking but either way, Levi didn't care for the moment. 

"What's your name kid?" The kid stared at him, confused. Levi didn't understand why he was confused.

"You already know my name. I'm Eren." Levi was shocked by this declaration. **This** was Eren? **This** symbol of perfection was the deity that made those incredible sweets? He was the unknown fairy that flitted around the house?

Now that Levi thought about it, it made sense. The fairy hadn't shown up until the day after he'd taken the cat home. Not to mention all the things that had been done had to have been done by someone familiar with the house. Who better than a cat to get familiar with it? He looked up. Eren was still waiting for him. Levi pretended to think about it and then an idea struck him. He met Eren's eyes.

"You can stay...if you let me fuck you," he said. Eren's eyes widened in shock and his soft pink lips formed an o of surprise. He blushed and began to fiddle with his fingers.

"If...if that's all it takes for you to let me stay then...I'm all yours." That was all Levi needed to hear. He pounced on the boy, knocking him to the floor. Levi hadn't been in a relationship for months so being drunk and dealing with a lot of sexual desire made this a recipe for disaster. 

His lips crushed against Erens, pressing them together with too much force. Levi didn't care. All Levi wanted to do was to fuck the boys brains out. He was too far drunk and too far gone to actually care until he felt Eren moving his lips against Levi's.

Eren's movements weren't as needy or passionate but they responded to Levi just the right way, making him groan for more and lick the bottom of Eren's lip for entrance. Eren let out a soft gasp at that and parted his lips slightly. Levi slipped his tongue in, expecting to have a war with Erens tongue since that was how all the other partners had been. However, Eren surprised him again. Eren didn't fight, he accepted it. Instead of feeling like they were fighting with their tongues, Levi felt more that they were having a dance. They came together and apart, spun around the other, and Levi sucked gently on Erens which earned him another moan.

He ground against Eren, who moaned again at the friction it provided. Levi had grown hard long ago and now the restrictions of his clothes were almost too much to bear. He rutted against Eren eagerly and groaned loudly when he felt Eren rut back, grinding their hips together. Eren didn't have any clothes on which just turned Levi on more when he saw how painfully aroused Eren was. 

Levi kicked off his pants and scooped Eren up, putting Eren's legs around his waist. As Levi carried Eren to the bedroom, Eren kissed down Levi's neck, sucking dark marks into the skin. Finally Levi had Eren right where he wanted him. Splayed out on his bed. God damn it was a sight to see. 

Eren's eyes were blown wide with lust and his lips were puckered from all the kissing. His golden skin had a light sheen on it and his cock stood proudly against his stomach. 

"Levi..." Eren whined, begging him to touch. Levi didn't fight against it at all. He wanted this. He wanted to fuck Eren. He slipped onto the bed between Eren's legs and began fingering his asshole. Eren whimpered and Levi loved how the pink hole seemed to gasp and clutch at nothing. It wanted to pull him in. He quickly began sliding one of his fingers in and out of Eren's ass. Each time he thrust his fingers in Eren would respond with a moan or would writhe on the bed. When Levi had three fingers in, he pressed an extremely sensitive spot.

"LEVI!" Eren screamed, his whole body jolting. His back arched and he pressed himself down on Levi's fingers to hit that spot again. Levi chuckled and pulled his fingers out. Eren whined in response to that.

"Relax, pet. I'm just putting in something slightly larger." He slowly pressed his cock into Erens ass, loving how the boy writhed under him. Once Eren had adjusted to him, Levi jackhammered his hips. He slammed into Eren with fast and steady movements until he felt his balls hit Eren's ass. Eren was practically screaming his moans. Garbled renditions of Levi's name dropped from his lips like falling water. The only sign that Levi got before Eren climaxed was him clenching around him. Levi groaned as this action tugged his own orgasm out.

He lay down next to Eren, who was splattered in white. His eyes were tired but content and he fell asleep quickly. Levi was soon to follow after. In the morning, Levi woke up wondering what the hell he had done to become this exhausted. He yawned and walked into the kitchen, finding a boy working at the counter in nothing but a white apron. The only thing Levi could say when he saw him was,

"Who the fuck are you?"


	9. Who the fuck??

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren is confused by Levi's sudden change.  
> Levi wants to know who the fuck is standing mostly naked in his kitchen like it's totally normal.  
> Eren's POV

"Who the fuck are you?" Eren turned to look at Levi, confused. He tilted his head.

"What do you mean, Levi? I already told you who I am," he responded. Levi's glare was sending daggers down his spine and all of a sudden Eren was rethinking his choice to make breakfast at a time where Levi might run into him.

"I don't know you. So answer the fucking question before I call the cops," Levi snarled. Eren jolted at that and tears began to fill his eyes.

"I-I'm Eren...I told you that last night," Eren whimpered. He stepped backwards, away from the murderous glare that Levi was sending him. He was sniffling a little but if Levi felt guilty in the slightest, he didn't show it.

"You're Eren? When did we establish this?" Eren blinked in confusion, fighting his fear and the oncoming tears.

"Last night," he murmured. Levi gave an annoyed sound and glared at Eren.

" **When** last night?" he spat. Eren cringed but then thought back on it. His eyes widened in shock. He stared at Levi in surprise.

"You don't remember," he whispered. Levi glared at him.

"I think I'd remember some brat coming into my house." Eren shook his head, still staring at Levi.

"No. You don't remember because you were so drunk." Levi twitched and raised an eyebrow, making his expression look like he was giving Eren one second to try to fix the mistake he'd just made. Eren however, stood his ground. He went to the fridge and pulled out the mostly empty wine bottle. It was clear from the recognition in Levi's eyes that he remembered that much. Eren set the wine on the counter and tapped it.

"You forced me to reveal my true form to you while you were drunk. I should've known you weren't going to remember any of this. But I was an idiot and I didn't think that far ahead," he said. Levi frowned, more curious than angry now.

"Why wouldn't you think of that?" he asked. Eren looked down, shoulders sagging as his bit his lip to keep from crying.

"I was just...so happy when I thought that you'd accepted me," he murmured, fighting not to cry. A shadow fell in front of him but Eren didn't look back up. He didn't want to. Levi gripped Eren's jaw and tilted his head up. Eren met steely gray eyes with his own tear filled emerald eyes.

"You...why are you crying?" Levi asked, tone gentler. It was still gruff but it was better than before. Eren felt the tears begin to spill after he said that. He desperately tried to wipe them away as he answered.

"I don't want to leave...I don't want to go back out on the streets...but...you're going to make me leave...all the others did...once they found out about me..." Eren was sobbing for real, unable to contain himself. He couldn't help it, even though he knew that it wasn't helping. He felt Levi pull him in for an embrace. Eren hiccuped his sobs, desperately clinging to Levi. He was begging at this point.

"Please...please Levi, don't make me leave. Please...I-I'll do anything! Just don't make me leave!" Eren begged shamelessly, offering everything he had. He couldn't think straight but Eren was pretty sure he'd offered Levi his soul. Although all of Eren's previous masters had claimed that he didn't have one. He did. He did and he felt so many things. Then a foreign sensation came.

It was different from all the other times his masters had touched him. At this point their hands would normally be harsh and hurtful. But this touch...

This touch was gentle.

It was just a hand running through his hair, stroking it as it went, but that was more effective on Eren than most people due to his being a cat. Slowly he calmed down, beginning to nod off as the hand stroked his hair. Right when Eren was about to fall asleep, the hand pulled back. He let out a soft whine, searching for it. He heard a soft chuckled and his eyes snapped open. Levi was looking down at him.

 _When did I collapse?_ Eren wondered. Levi stood and sat down at the counter. Eren tilted his head but Levi nodded to the stove.

"You can work, listen, and talk, right?" he asked. Eren nodded and got up, eager to please. He returned to cooking and Levi began to talk.

"I'm not going to make you leave. Hell, it's nice to have someone looking after the house when I'm too busy to. It's nice to come home to a dinner on the table and your sweets are fucking incredible. I'll admit that I was more than a little shocked to see a nearly naked kid cooking in my kitchen like it was normal, but I figure you have your reasons." 

Eren nodded as he tended to the beef. He was trying something new, putting beef that was tenderized inside an omelette. Hopefully Levi would like this.

"Not to mention, I don't know why, but you seem terrified of going back to whatever shitty life you were living before. I grew up in the slums, so you know, and I know just how hard a person will fight to escape that sort of situation. Besides, you haven't done anything to trash the place or piss me off, so I figure you can stay. There's no harm in it."

Eren nodded again, getting ready to finish the omelette. He slipped it onto a plate, put a fork on the side, and brought it over to Levi. Before taking his first bite, Levi asked one last question.

"By the way, any clue where the cat is?" Eren smiled and hung the apron on a hook, making sure that Levi couldn't see him.

"I am the cat," Eren answered. Levi looked at him in time to see Eren transform into a familiar black cat that leapt up on the counter. He jolted backwards and Eren sat, tilting his head to the side in an almost smug manner.

"Don't fucking scare me!" Levi spat. Eren transformed with a soft chuckled, putting on the apron again. Levi watched him as Eren began moving around the kitchen again, pulling what appeared to be dough out of the fridge. If Levi noticed that his fridge was more full than the last time he'd opened it, he didn't say anything. 

"What're you doing?" Levi asked, taking a bite of omelette. His eyes widened in surprise and he began wolfing it down, trying to stop and savor it but unable to do so. Eren smiled at him, glad that Levi was enjoying the food that Eren had cooked for him. Eren turned away and began rolling out the dough.

"I'm making more pastries since you seemed to like them so much." Levi flushed. Eren chuckled again and got hit with a paper ball. Where Levi had gotten the paper from, Eren didn't know. He also didn't want to know.

"Shut the fuck up, bastard. I'm not a sweets type of person," Levi growled. Eren smirked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"So you _don't_ want me to make more?" Levi looked away and glared at the wall.

"I never said that," Levi grumbled. Eren could barely suppress his snicker. Levi simply couldn't be honest, could he? Eren loved how they smelled as he baked the pastries. 

"By the way, brat, what are those marks on you?" Levi asked. Eren rolled his eyes at the nickname. He brought his hand up to his neck, wincing slightly as he pushed the darkened skin. He looked in the mirror, studying the hickeys on his neck. He looked back at Levi.

"You gave me these. When you were drunk." Levi froze, likely shocked by the proclamation. 

"I...gave you those? Does that mean that we...did it?" Eren tilted his head.

"Yeah. You were pretty drunk at the time." 

"So I...raped you?"

"No, it was consensual, I didn't fight back. I would give you anything you wanted if it would make you happy," Eren explained, pulling the pastries out of the oven. He noticed that Levi was being uncharastically quiet. When Eren looked at Levi though, he froze. Levi looked sickly. Like he was about to be sick. Eren came over to him and reached out to hesitantly tap his shoulder.

"Levi? Are you alright?" Levi shook himself out of his stupor. He shrugged Eren's hand off. Eren finished preparing a full lunch and Levi got ready for work in silence. It kind of frightened Eren how quiet he was being. Finally Levi was at the door with casual clothes on.

"I'm spending the day with Erwin and Hange. I'll probably be back late." His attitude was cold and it hurt to be on the receiving end of his icy rejection. Eren flinched but held out the lunch as an offering. Levi hesitated but accepted it. He quickly swept out the door like a tornado, leaving Eren in the middle of goodbyes.

"Be safe," Eren called. Once the door shut, Eren broke down. He wasn't sure what would've been worse. Being told to get out, or the cold shoulder Levi was currently giving him. 


	10. What did I do?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi deals with the guilt of doing things he didn't even remember doing. He decides to go to Hange and Erwin for help.  
> Levi's POV

Levi hurried over to Erwin's house, knocking rapidly on the door. A few moments later it opened to reveal Erwin, clearly tired and unshaven.

"Levi?" he asked in surprise. Levi hesitantly stood on the top step.

"Can I come in?"

Erwin wordlessly opened the door further, inviting him in. Levi slipped in and found Hange eating potato chips on the couch. She looked up in surprise at the sight of him.

"Levi? Well this is a surprise, you normally hate coming to our house. What could drive you here?" Ah right, it had slipped his mind that Hange and Erwin were roommates now. He thought for a moment about how those two should just hurry up and get married so they could put the wedding behind them. He sighed.

"I met Eren last night."

Silence seemed to echo in the house. Then an excited shriek was torn from Hange as she jumped up and grabbed his shoulders eagerly. 

"You did?? Tell me! Tell me what happened!" Levi stared at the ground and Erwin seemed to realize that something was wrong because he pulled Hange off of Levi and had them all sit down before talking.

"What happened, Levi?" Levi looked up to them and his friends were surprised to see how torn and guilty he looked. He took a breath and paused to collect his thoughts.

"In all honesty...I don't really remember our first meeting. I had thought it would be a good idea to break out some wine as a reward for beating the deadline. But...apparently I got too drunk. I don't remember what happened but when I woke up, I came into the kitchen to see a brat in it."

"A kid?? How is that possible?" Hange asked excitedly. Levi paused, stopping the flow of memory. He glared at her, tiredly. Erwin put a hand on her shoulder.

"Let him speak, Hange. I think that he just needs to get it off his chest before we ask any questions." Levi nodded his thanks to Erwin, glad that someone knew that all he needed was just someone to listen. He collected himself again and continued.

"He wasn't bad looking. He had chocolate brown hair, tan golden skin, and emerald green eyes. The weirdest part was that he was wearing nothing but an apron." He glanced up to gauge his friends reactions of this. Erwin seemed surprised while Hange seemed eager. 

"Do you need to stop for a sec?" Erwin asked kindly. Levi shook his head.

"I just wanted to check if you guys were following. Anyway, he acted so... _happy_ to see me. He greeted me like it was totally normal and the first thing I asked him was who he was. In less nice terms." He felt guilty when he thought back on it. He'd been so rude to Eren, even though all Eren wanted to do was help. He sighed and forced himself to continue.

"When he realized that I wasn't messing around...he became scared. Like he thought I was going to beat him. Then when he realized that I didn't have any memory from last night, he explained. Apparently, I'd managed to force him into his true form and I-" Levi gulped, swallowing his own bile as he thought of what he might have done. It wasn't that he had a thing against gay guys, no Levi was one hundred percent gay, but when he thought about touching that...that **kid** in such a way...it made him sick to his stomach.

"You okay Levi?" Erwin asked. Levi nodded, feeling sick. He took a breath to steady himself.

"When I came out, one of the things I noticed was that he had hickeys on his neck. They were really dark on him. I asked him where he'd gotten them from and he said that _I_ had given them to him. It made me sick to think that I'd...I'd...raped him. He'd done nothing to deserve that but he seemed terrified that I would kick him out. It was like I held total control over him and it made me sick to see him like that. To think that he'd go along with me forcing him to sleep with me if he thought it meant that I wouldn't kick him out. The worst part is that I don't even remember having sex with _anyone_ last night. But when I was getting dressed, there were definite marks. I have hickeys on my chest, collarbones, and nail marks down my back." He hung his head in his hands when he finished speaking.

The other two just stared at him in shock. 

"Do you...want to have sex with Eren?" Erwin asked. Levi looked up from his hands. 

"I...I don't know. He's not physically unappealing...but he looks like a kid. Not to mention, he acts like I'm in control of his entire life. It scares me how much trust he puts in me. And...I think that I hurt him when I gave him the cold shoulder. I just...I just didn't know what to do in that situation so...so I left as fast as I could." Levi put his face in his hands again. It hurt when he thought about the pain in Eren's eyes. 

"Question for you, Levi." He looked up at Hange who was leaning forward, serious expression on her face. "What was Eren before you got him to reveal himself?"

"He was the cat, why?" Hange's eyes widened.

"Wait, really? He was the cat?? That little fluff ball?" Levi nodded as he answered. 

"He even transformed in front of me to prove it. I've got no clue how it's possible, but it happened in front of me, so how am I supposed to deny that?" Hange and Erwin looked at each other. Hange seemed excited while Erwin looked like he was thinking about something.

"If he's the cat, it would make sense that you have so much power over him. I doubt he's all powerful. Something tells me he can only do what his human and cat form can do. As such, he'd need to rely on someone else for shelter. Most likely he wants to pay you back. Maybe it would be hard to think this about a cat but he can transform into a human so he is intelligent. Maybe you should apologize to him." Levi nodded. What Erwin said made sense. But that didn't help.

It only made Levi feel more guilty.

He sighed in defeat. He looked up at his friends with a sad look.

"Fine. I will. But, for now can I stay with you two? I already told him I'd be spending the day with you guys," Levi said. Hange laughed and pulled him onto the couch, shoving a bag of potato chips in his hands.

"It's fine! Erwin and I were planning to have a movie day anyways!" she exclaimed. Levi smiled slightly. He had good friends. After watching 8 hours and 38 minutes worth of the Terminator movies, Levi finally decided that he was ready to go home. He left the pastries in his lunch with Erwin and Hange as payment for letting him interrupt their day without him. He hesitantly came back to his apartment.

"I'm home," he called. He waited for some type of response. He looked around, wondering where Eren was. He wasn't in the kitchen. Not setting up dinner in the dining room, or napping in the bedroom. Levi hurriedly checked his house for his new roommate. Finally he stopped in the living room.

"Eren?"


	11. Where is he??

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi searches for Eren, beginning to panic. Where had that brat gone??  
> Still Levi's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear, some of my readers who commented are psychics. Either that or I'm predictable.

"Eren?" Levi called, darting around the house again. 

He wasn't here. He wasn't anywhere in the house, and Levi had searched. He'd torn blankets out of the linen closet, tossed pillows off the bed, searched everywhere. And there was still no trace of the emerald eyed cat.

Had he left? Had Levi hurt him so badly that he couldn't stand to stay?? Levi was desperate to find Eren, fearing what had happened to him. Eren had clearly not wanted to leave, so where the fuck was he??

Levi hurried outside, calling for him. Then he heard a door open.

"Oh my, I'm certainly surprised to find you shouting, Mr Ackerman," a familiar voice said. Levi looked up to see Ms Langnar leaning in her doorway. It looked precarious for an old lady to be leaning like that. 

"I'm sorry for all the noise, Ms Langnar," Levi said, bowing his head. She simply smiled.

"You shouldn't be. I'm sure it was quite a shock for you, whatever happened." Levi sighed and scratched at his undercut. He shouldn't be wasting time like this! Eren was missing and he needed to find him. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Levi sighed, knowing that Ms Langnar wouldn't stop her prying until he'd given her an actual reason for the noise.

"My cat, Eren, is missing. He was here when I left this morning but he was gone when I came back. I should hurry so I can find him before he gets too far." He turned away but she called out to him, one last time.

"Why don't you have a cup of tea before you leave, hm? It may help calm you so you can look more diligently." Levi ran a hand through his hair and sighed, nodding in defeat.

"Yeah, sure. That sounds incredible right now, actually." He meant it. Normally he wasn't this freaked out about things and often kept a level head. But right now he was overwhelmed with worry and, frankly, he didn't have the slightest clue how to go about this. Most people would probably think he was insane if he just walked around calling for a cat and he didn't want to put up posters because it might not take that long to find him. He followed her in.

"Marco, do you mind getting a cup of tea ready? Mr Ackerman could use one," she said sweetly. 

"Sure, Ms Langnar!" A cheerful voice responded. Levi stared in the kitchen curiously. He hadn't know that someone had been living with Ms Langnar. The boy was relatively tall with brown hair, freckles, and soft brown eyes. He smiled gently at Levi as he busied himself making the tea. Soon enough there were two cups sitting in front of them. Levi inhaled and exhaled with relief. Chamomile and something else he couldn't quite place.

"This smells very good, Ms Langnar, what's the blend if you don't mind me asking?" Levi said. She smiled and sipped it.

"Chamomile and catnip." Levi paused, mid sip. He swallowed and set it down.

"Catnip? Wouldn't your cats get into that?" he asked, concerned. He definitely didn't want cat fur in his glass. Ms Langnar smiled and shook her head. She sipped some more before speaking, gesturing for Levi to do the same. He did. It didn't taste bad, no it actually tasted better than chamomile and lavender blended. He smiled slightly at the pleasant and relaxing flavor. It was soothing to feel the warm liquid inside him as it warmed him from the inside out. 

"My cats wouldn't get into catnip. They're smart little things after all. I trust them. They take care of me, and I take care of them." Levi tilted his head in confusion.

"What do you mean, they take care of you?" he asked with a little frown. She smiled again and called.

"Marco!" A moment later, a cat with soft brown fur leaped up into her lap. Levi blinked in confusion. He looked between the kitchen and the cat. Wasn't Marco the guy who'd made the tea? For that matter, where had that Marco gone? Ms Langnar smiled at his confusion.

"Mr Ackerman, if you were to go into the kitchen right now, you'd find a pile of discarded clothes. Were those there when you came in?" He thought on her question for a moment. He couldn't really remember seeing much on the way in but he did remember thinking that it looked immaculate. Not a thing out of place. Slowly he shook his head as he responded to her question.

"No...there wasn't. Wait does that mean-?!?" She smiled at him as he didn't finish his question. The cat purred and walked over to the kitchen. The next thing Levi knew, there was a naked Marco in the kitchen. Marco quickly pulled his clothes back on. He smiled at Levi. Levi looked back to Ms Langnar who, in his distraction, had stood up. She beckoned him to follow her and put a finger to her lips. He did, slowly trailing after her as she led him to what appeared to be a reading room. It was soft and painted in soothing colors, like lavender and a gentle sky blue. She led him over to a chair and smiled down at the sight in front of her. 

Whatever it was, was obscured from Levi's vision at this point of view. He came around and was surprised. There were four cats napping on the couch. One was a bright blonde color, the other a sphynx type of cat, the weird hairless ones. The last one he didn't recognize was almost red. The final one, was one he recognized. Familiar long, dark fur covered the last napping cat. 

Levi felt a tug on his arm and realized that Ms Langnar wanted him to follow her again. He slowly did, confused beyond measure. Why was Eren here? For that matter, why was Ms Langnar completely cool with him being here?? She sat him back down and took a sip of her tea. Once she was ready, she began to talk.

"Eren came to me at about eight in the morning. We'd met before when he went out once and I'd told him to come to me if he ever needed anything. I assumed if he did, it would be to get medical help for you or something. But instead, he showed up at my doorstep, trying not to bawl his eyes out. I was shocked when he said that you were giving him the cold shoulder. Normally when a person lets in a demon cat, they're completely honest about what they are."

"Woah, woah, woah. Demon cat?" Levi asked with a raised eyebrow. Ms Langnar waved aside his concern.

"It's not a bad thing. Demon doesn't mean that they'll try to hurt or gain something from you, it only refers to the transforming part. They certainly aren't fairies, that's for sure. They're very much mortal and weak as any other human. Actually, it's generally a title they deem themselves with. However, they generally mean us no harm. Quite the opposite, really. If a demon cat is taken in without the human knowing what they are, then the demon cat will want to prove its thanks to the human by providing and caring for them. I take it that you took in Eren in his cat form?" she asked. Levi nodded.

"I'd seen him around a couple of times but I thought he was just a normal stray cat," Levi responded. Ms Langnar shook her head sadly.

"In all honesty, that's what they are. They start out as normal cats, from what I understand, and by some unknown force they learn how to transform into humans. It's not that some mystery organization is going around, capturing stray cats, and turning them into humans. It's that they simply learn in order to try and survive better. In their human form, they can get jobs. They can work and earn money to buy food. I've met some very independent demon cats. You know our neighbors, Ymir and Christa? They're demon cats." Levi was surprised.

He remembered Ymir and Sasha. Ymir looked like a female version of Marco with a suspicious expression and a highly defensive attitude, particularly when it came to Christa. Christa was a small blonde girl who always wanted to help everyone she could. To think those two were demon cats...it was a little frightening to realize they'd had such a big secret and he hadn't figured out something was different.

"It's not a bad thing to be a demon cat, but try to imagine how Eren would've felt. All he wants to do is help and serve and satisfy you but you gave him the cold shoulder and turned him away." Levi looked down guiltily.

"I know I was wrong. I was going to apologize as soon as I came home but...I couldn't find him," Levi said. She nodded.

"May I ask why you acted so cold towards him?" Levi sighed.

"Apparently, last night while I was drunk, I...had sex with him. I couldn't really come to terms with that in an instant so I panicked and did what I normally do when I don't know what to make of a situation. I shut off all emotion until I'd reached a destination where I could calm down and process what was happening. Usually, that place is my house but...with Eren there...I couldn't do it. So I ran." She smiled at him.

"Levi, first of all, it's not unusual to have sex with them. They are gorgeous. Second of all, it's alright it you felt or still feel sexual attraction to Eren. I know for a fact that Eren wouldn't push you away."

"But that just makes it worse! He's not doing it because he wants to, he does it because he thinks that if he does I'm more likely to let him stay!" Levi said angrily. He wasn't angry at her, he was angry with himself. She smiled.

"Then you have to prove to him that it's not just so he can stay. That you _want him_ to stay. There's no other way to teach them. They've had too many horrible experiences with humans and we need to prove that we can be trusted." Levi nodded. She tilted her head towards the back room.

"I think you should take him home now. Curl up with him somewhere, he needs the comfort. He's unsure and hurting right now so you need to use actions to calm him." Levi nodded and walked softly into the back room. He gently slid Eren from the pile of cats, a soft _mrup_ expressing all the cats annoyance at being moved. Levi carried Eren curled up his chest. He walked out and opened the door, locking it behind him. He glanced down at the sleeping figure and thought of how much it hurt to remember the devastated look on his face. 

Levi held Eren closer, gently squeezing him to his chest.

"Welcome home, Eren."


	12. I'm sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren wakes up at home and in the arms of the one who he spent five of the past eight hours crying about. What will Levi say?  
> Eren's POV

Eren slowly stirred in his sleep. He was warm and curled up against someone. Eren liked being curled up with people. He began to purr softly.

Then someone's hand began to stroke his fur. His purring strengthened as he happily accepted the gentle touch. Who was stroking him? Was it Connie? Sasha? Armin? Nah, more likely it was either Ms Langnar or Marco. Eren felt his heart throb when he thought about what had happened.

After Levi had left, Eren had broken down sobbing on the floor. He didn't know what to do but he did know that he didn't want to stay in the empty apartment without knowing how Levi really felt about him. 

What was he thinking? He already knew how Levi felt. Levi was disgusted and furious to think that he had fucked a cat. Levi didn't seem like someone who would be into beastiality. Not that Eren was one either. 

Eren remembered forcing himself to his feet, throwing open the door and darting to the next apartment over. He'd rapped quickly on the door and Marco was the one who opened it. He was surprised to see Eren in a state of distress but ushered him in, regardless. Ms Langnar had wanted to know what was wrong but he could barely say that Levi was giving him the cold shoulder before he burst into full on tears. 

Here came the waterworks alright.

Eren had cried for five hours straight. Even for a human, that couldn't be good. When he'd calmed down slightly, he tiredly asked the others their names. They'd introduced themselves, happy that Eren had stopped crying. The one with blonde fur was Armin. He was quiet but nice. The sphynx cat was Connie. He was cheerful and loud, doing everything he could to try and cheer Eren up. Sasha was the red one and she was more interested in eating her food then spending time with Eren. 

Eren had felt the tears beginning to build again when Armin had spoken up.

"Do you want to cuddle?" Armin had asked. Eren nodded and transformed into a cat. He'd curled up next to Armin and felt when Armin had also transformed into a cat. There was something about the warmth of fur that was different from human touches. Fur was always so soft and he loved it. Soon he'd felt other warm shapes curl around him protectively. He let out a soft purr at the memory.

Then he came back to the present. The touch on him now was assuredly human. It was gentle and whoever it was, was curled against about half of him. Eren opened his eyes and came face to face with Levi. Before Eren jolted, he realized how sad Levi looked. It looked like Levi was the one who'd been hurt.

"Eren."

Eren twitched at his name. It made him so god damned happy when Levi said it. But it hurt to remember his attitude earlier.

"Eren, I'm sorry." 

Eren froze at that. Why was Levi apologizing? Obviously Eren had been the one to do something wrong and that was why Levi had become so cold to him. What did Levi have to apologize for? It wasn't his fault that Eren was the way he was. It wasn't his fault that he'd gotten drunk and had sex with Eren. Nothing was Levi's fault, no, the blame for everything rested with Eren.

"Eren, if you're thinking that you did something wrong, you're mistaken. You never did anything to make me upset." Eren twitched at that and looked up at Levi. If Eren hadn't done something, then why had Levi reacted that way?

"I'm sorry, Eren. I just...I didn't know what to make of the situation and I panicked. Unfortunately what I've trained myself to do under situations I don't understand is to shut off all my emotions so I can get the hell away from wherever I am to find a safe place and think. Normally my house would be my safe spot but that was where you were then. I couldn't stay here to come to grips with the circumstance, so I fled. I ran to Erwin and Hange, and I hurt you. I'm so sorry, Eren."

Eren hesitantly transformed and began stroking Levi's hair.

"No...no it's not your fault, Levi. I shocked you. I should've known you were too drunk to remember anything you'd do or say. I should've waited for you to say something or just left you alone. Instead I...instead I showed up in front of you, mostly naked, a person you didn't know, and saying that we'd had sex together. I don't blame you for reacting the way you did. So, don't apologize, Levi." 

Levi sighed at Eren's comment and sat up.

"Alright Eren. I won't apologize if you don't blame yourself. I should've handled that better so the blame resides with me. Got that?" Eren looked away. How could he blame this on Levi? A firm hand gripped his jaw and Levi looked him dead in the eye. "Got it?"

"Yes, Levi. I...I won't blame myself for what happened," Eren said with a small nod. Levi smiled, clearly relieved. 

"Good. I'm shit when it comes to apologies so I'm glad you accepted mine." Eren smiled and stroked Levi's cheek.

"It's okay, Levi. Although, why did you feel so guilty?" Levi sighed at the question.

"Because you look like a brat." Eren blinked. 

"What?"

"You look like you're fifteen or sixteen years old and I don't know what it would mean if I'd had sex with a minor." Eren thought for a moment.

"Levi, I'm not fifteen or sixteen. In human years, I'm nineteen." Levi stared at him in shock.

"No way. With that face??" Eren nodded. 

"I've been told I have a baby face. I'm sorry if it made you assume that I was younger than I appear. I probably should've told you that even by human standards I'm a legal adult." Levi nodded and ran a hand through his hair in exasperation.

"Damn right you should've! God, don't ever scare me again!" Eren laughed and leaned forward until his and Levi's foreheads were pressed together.

"Okay Levi. I won't, I promise."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading if you made it this far. Also, I'm surprised at how quickly this thing has grown! I looked at the kudos count and was surprised that I hit 105 kudos on this story! That's only twenty less than the current score of my other fanfic, Chocolate Daze! Anyway, I hope you enjoy reading this!


	13. Normal Life?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that they've worked out how things are going to go, now we get a look at domestic life.  
> This chapter splits in the middle but starts out as Eren's POV.  
> Then changes to Levi's POV

"I'm home," Levi called as he stepped through the door. Eren bounded over, glad that Levi was finally back.

"I made dinner!" Levi chuckled at Eren's statement. 

"Don't you always?" Eren pouted at that.

"Let me do _something_ for you. You know I don't like being alone all day," Eren said. Levi smiled and pulled Eren down for a kiss. Eren blushed furiously at that. Levi chuckled at Eren's expression.

"And as I've told you several time, you could just go over to Ms Langnar's house, you know she'd be happy to have you. Not to mention, it would make me feel safer knowing that you're with someone I trust." Eren rolled his eyes at that.

"Please. We both know that no one's going to spot me who isn't already used to demon cats. Who do you think will see me? Christa? Ymir? Heaven forbid that horrid stray Jean? Relax, I'll be fine at home. There's no need to worry as much as you do." Levi sighed but stared at his neko. He knew that Eren was weakening under his gaze. Finally Eren sighed.

" **Fine**. You win. But please let me know about twenty minutes before you leave work so I can make some dinner for you?" Levi sighed but nodded, knowing there was no way around it. He smiled at the pleased smile Eren gave him.

"Are we going to have dinner or what?" he asked cheekily. Eren glared at him for a moment then gave him a playful smile.

"I don't know Levi, you can eat me in bed or on the table, how do you want me?" Levi rolled his eyes and pushed past Eren. Eren frowned. He wanted Levi to fuck him. He had a small goal in his mind that once he got Levi to fuck him whenever they felt like it, he would get Levi to fuck him against every available surface. Slight problem though, Levi either had no sex drive, or he simply didn't want to have sex with Eren. Eren stalked into the kitchen and stood in front of him.

"Okay. We need to talk." Levi looked up from where he was about to take a bite of his spaghetti.

"About what?" he asked, taking said bite. Eren glared daggers at him.

"Simple. Why don't you want to fuck me?" Levi nearly choked on his spaghetti. He swallowed and stared up at Eren.

"Eren, first of all, we aren't even the same species. Second of all, I have a hard time forgetting that the first time I did you the only reason you let me was because you didn't want to get kicked out. It wasn't a love sort of thing. So, no offense, but I can't fuck you. You're too precious to me and I don't want to treat you like a sex slave." Eren glared at him and leaned on the table.

"What part about what I've been doing and saying seems like something a sex slave would do? This is completely voluntary, Levi. I _want_ you to fuck my brains out. I _want_ you to ram your thick, delicious cock up my ass. I _want_ you to fuck me so hard I'm left seeing stars. How in the hell do you not realize that it's voluntary?" Eren ground out in frustration. Levi sighed but scooped Eren up. Eren jolted in surprise.

"Dammit Eren. I was hungry from work. Then again...I guess I get to eat a different sort of meal," Levi said as he carried Eren to the bedroom. Eren was delighted as he felt something hard bumping into him every now and then. Levi set him on the bed and began to strip. Eren was naked in a few moments, cock standing proudly. Levi slowly stripped and teased Eren the whole way.

"You like seeing me undress?"

"God yes. You're like a fucking Greek statue."

"Ha. That's a good one. Do you want me to take off my pants?" 

"Fuck yes. I've been waiting for so long, I want you to get out of your clothes now, shove me into the mattress and fuck me so hard I can't even walk tomorrow." Eren breathed eagerly as Levi pulled down his pants and underwear, exposing his thick cock. God it was massive. Levi chuckled at the lustful look on Eren's face. 

"Someone wants me," he teased, slowly drawing closer. Eren waited for him, hoping that Levi would give him what he wanted. 

"Hell fucking _yes_ ," Eren whispered reverently as Levi came within arms length. The next thing Eren knew, he was being shoved into the mattress. He yelped from the shock of it, and when he tried to adjust, he found himself caged in by Levi's arms. 

"Alright. You're the one who wanted me so badly. Are you stretched?" Levi asked as he lubed up his dick. Eren nodded.

"I stretch it everyday, hoping that you'll have sex with me," Eren answered. Levi laughed in surprise.

"You really are a dirty one. Fine. That works for me since I don't think I could wait." Eren felt Levi's cock and Levi thrust in harshly. Eren moaned and writhed as Levi impaled him on his cock. The lewd moans that echoed from his throat only served to increase the amount of lust in the air. Levi jackhammered into Eren, violently thrusting in just like Eren wanted. 

Once Levi found his prostrate, that was it. Eren was finished. He hit it and Eren's vision went white. 

"Levi! Ah~! There~again!!" he cried, practically screaming for more. Levi gave him exactly what he wanted and Eren couldn't even form a coherent word when he tried to speak this time. His body writhed and he felt warmth shoot into him. He screamed in ecstasy and came, spurting ribbons of white on his chest. Levi pulled out and cleaned Eren up. Eren was still recovering as Levi kissed him and Eren drifted off.

When Eren woke up, it was late in the morning and Levi was gone. He yawned and winced. 

_I probably shouldn't have told Levi to go so_ hard. He thought as the pain in his legs barely let him walk. Eren heard a knock on the door and forced himself up to get it. It was probably Armin or Connie and Sasha. He couldn't think of anyone else who would be here this late in the morning. 

"I'm coming, I'm coming." He reached the door and opened it. 

Immediately someone grabbed him and forced him on the ground. Eren cried out in shock but he hit his head so he was dazed. He could faintly hear voices in the background.

"Is this the one sir?"

"Yeah. He's the one. I saw him turn into a cat. Fucking freaky is what it was," another voice responded. 

"Good. Wouldn't have wanted to have grabbed the wrong person now, would we?" Eren heard a soft chuckled and felt someone place something over his mouth and nose. He struggled, desperately clawing but whatever was on his mouth was making him dizzy. His vision began to swim and he slowly stopped fighting. Finally, his vision went completely black.

Levi's POV

_Work was a bitch today._ Levi thought as he trudged home. He was tired and hungry. It made him feel warmer knowing he had someone waiting for him with dinner at home. Someone who didn't mind if Levi pounded their ass until they couldn't move at all. Just the thought of Eren welcoming him home was making him eager to see the cat. He arrived at home soon after.

"I'm home," he called. He was surprised that there wasn't any response. Normally Eren would either be waiting for him or cooking already. Yet he wasn't here and there wasn't the smell of anything cooking. Levi forced down his panic, thinking that Eren had probably just gone over to Ms Langnar's. He was friends with some of the demon cats there, Levi knew. He sighed to himself, shaking his head at how he could've forgotten to text Eren that he was almost out of work. Levi walked over to Ms Langnar's place and knocked on the door. Marco was the one to answer.

"Hello, Levi, can I help you?" Levi smiled.

"Is Eren here? He wasn't at home so I figured this was where he'd be." Marco frowned.

"Eren hasn't been here at all today." Levi felt his heart freeze for an instant.

"What?"

"Like I said. Eren hasn't been here today. He also didn't answer when Armin and Connie went over to ask if he wanted to hang out. Maybe check with Ymir and Christa? I know for a fact that Christa has been wanting to get to know him better," Marco suggested. Levi nodded and hurried over to the door across from them. He knocked on it. It opened a crack and Levi realized that it was locked with several chains.

"Levi?" Ymir asked. Levi nodded and immediately she let him in, unlocking the chains with skilled precision. She led him into the living room, where he found Christa. She was terrified and curled up in a ball but when she saw Levi, she threw herself at him.

"Levi! I'm so sorry!" she sobbed. Levi jolted but managed to catch her.

"Woah, woah, woah. Calm down, Christa, what're you talking about?" She sniffled but looked up at him.

"Eren! He was taken away by the Inner Military Police!" she wailed. Levi jolted. He didn't know who those were, but he did know police.

"Christa. I need you to calm down and talk to me. Who are the Inner Military Police?" She sniffled but nodded, trying to remain brave for him.

"They're...an organization...a branch of the military police...Their job is to hunt down demon cats...like me...like Ymir...like Eren. Someone must've seen him transform and reported him...so they sent the Inner Military Police to get him. I saw it Levi! I saw them take him! I'm so sorry, I should've fought them! i should've tried to get Eren back!" she sobbed, breaking down again.

"Hey, hey, it's fine. I'll pay them and get Eren back, relax."

"You don't get it do you?" He glanced up at Ymir who gazed at him with a cool expression.

"What do you mean?" he asked her, suspiciously. She snorted.

"Do you know why they capture demon cats? It's because they want to know how we can do what we do. They want to take us apart and see what's inside of us. The only problem is, we heal to fast for them to find out. If they cut us, we heal. They stab us, we heal. You aren't getting Eren back. He's as good as finished."

Levi froze at that. The thought of them hurting Eren, of hearing Eren scream made his blood boil. He nodded stiffly to them and left. Once inside he found a little shoe box that he had hidden under his bed. There wasn't much in it, just a phone and a photo of Levi and a man in a cowboy hat. Levi studied the picture as he let the phone ring, calling the partner phone he knew the man had. It picked up.

"Well, I never thought I'd be called by you, Levi," a familiar voice rang out.

"What do you know about the Inner Military Police?" Levi asked, all business and to the point.

"Hoo, you're getting mixed up with some bad ones there, Levi. I'd recommend staying away from them if I were you."

"I can't. They have something very important to me. I need you're help getting it back."

"...I'll do it, but only if we go and massacre the bastards like old times."

"Alright. Where do you want to meet up?"

"I'll send you the coordinates. For now, call you later, Levi."

"Yeah. See you soon. Kenny."


	14. Torture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren wakes up in the clutches of the Inner Military Police.  
> Also, Mikasa is an insane scientist in this so she has no feelings for Eren. Sorry, if you like Mikasa. I just wanted to think about what she'd be like if she actually hated Eren.  
> Eren's POV if that weren't obvious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I don't normally do notes at the beginning, but this is a pretty dark chapter. Please, don't hate me for what I wrote as it pained me possibly more than it did you to write it and knowing that I was the one forcing Eren to endure this.

Eren groaned as he began to move. He felt dizzy...and sick...

What was going on?

"He's waking up!" someone called. Eren flinched at the loud noise, the words ringing in his head.

"Ah, finally. It's been too long since I've had a specimen to work with." 

_Specimen? What the fuck is going on here?_ Eren squinted his eyes against the bright light and tried to shift. He felt a bubble of panic when he realized that there was a gag in his mouth and he was stretched out naked on some sort of table with straps holding him down. He began to desperately jerk against them, unable to suppress the hysterical whimpers as he fought to free himself. 

"That's enough."

Eren froze when he felt something sharp press against his neck. A...scalpel by the feel of it. He looked to the side, eyes wide and afraid. The woman who looked at him seemed similar to Levi but only in appearance. She had raven black hair, ivory skin, and steel gray eyes. After that, the similarities ended. While Levi looked at him with a tender expression, this woman looked at him with a curious, creepy expression. It was like she was a doll that didn't understand what it was looking at and felt nothing for.

Eren shivered, whimpering slightly against the cold of the room. He lightly tugged on them again, pleading with his eyes for her to take them off. She smiled smiled at him and he felt like someone had dumped spiders down his spine. Her teeth were pearly and sharp. Literally, as though she had carved them specifically into fangs. 

"Dr Mikasa, the equipment is ready. We can begin whenever you like," another voice called. She stopped smiling and nodded at someone Eren couldn't see. Why couldn't he see them? He then realized that his head was strapped down too. Dr Mikasa looked at him and smiled again.

"You may want to bite down on that," she said, nodding to the gag in his mouth. Eren was confused at first, the excruciating pain exploded in his right leg. He screamed and thrashed, desperate to get away from the pain. He looked down and realized that his leg was in what appeared to be some kind of grinder. The blunt metal teeth had crunched all the way up his calf before stopping. He felt sick after seeing the mashed up bone, flesh, and blood. 

Eren coughed up bile into the gag, feeling the burn in his throat. Dr Mikasa smiled at him again.

"Does it hurt? It is painful?" Eren weakly nodded, tears in his eyes as he felt waves of pain coming from his leg. She studied him. "I wonder...move it up to his arm."

Eren jerked and struggled as he felt them begin to move it closer up to him. He could feel tears flowing freely down his cheeks. He practically begged Dr Mikasa with his eyes to not. She nodded to someone he couldn't see and this time he didn't just feel it, he heard it.

He screamed through the dull crunch of bone and squelch of flesh. He violently jerked, arching his back, and bucking against the restraints. His screams were muffled by the gag but still clearly heard. He felt the grinding stop after reaching about halfway up his forearm. Eren felt sick and his mouth tasted disgusting. Tears were pouring down his cheeks as he felt himself spurt blood across the machine. 

He couldn't look. He couldn't look at the blood he knew was spurting from his mashed arm. However, Dr Mikasa seemed more interested in his leg.

"Interesting. It's already healed. Can you believe that? I'd heard that they had incredible regenerative abilities but still! It hasn't even been five minutes and it's fully regrown!" she said excitedly.

She somewhat reminded Eren of Hange but in a much more sinister way. Hange was a friend. Hange didn't want to hurt him. This woman did. 

"I wonder what would happen if we pulled his intestines out! Would he grown new ones? Or would what he has left heal and return to its original position?" Eren's eyes widened and he stared at her in horror. 

_Oh God no. She can't really be intending on pulling out my organs, can she?_ Eren thought frantically through the haze of pain. 

"You can take the grinder off him, I want to try something more interesting." She came over to Eren who cringed away from her.

 _Stay the fuck away from me, you freak!_ He thought.

"You there. Grab that instrument and hook him up to it. In the meantime, I'm going to heat up my spoon." 

_Spoon? Why the hell would she need a spoon?_ Eren wondered. He tried to fight back as they attached him to another machine. This one had him standing up and there was what appeared to be a crank in front of him, pressing slightly against his stomach. They chained his wrists to manacles at the top of the machine, eagle spread almost. It was just high enough that Eren could stand but not really move. Dr Mikasa came back then with a spoon that glowed red hot.

"Oh perfect, if fits him just right! Now then. Someone hold his head steady." She approached and someone gripped Eren's head. He jerked against them but as a punishment, she pressed the spoon against the corner of his lips. He desperately tried to jerk away from the white hot pain. 

_Stop! Please stop! I'm begging you!_ He thought until she lifted it away. It had only been a few moments but it felt like it had been years. 

"Now then. If you don't want to feel more pain, don't move." She reached up, cupping his cheek and holding his eyelid open.

He saw her moving the spoon closer and he realized what she was going to do, right as she did it. A guttural scream ripped free of him when she carved his eyeball out. She then did the same to his other eye, leaving him blind to the world. 

"We'll have to see if you can heal from that. Will it regrow? Or will it simply stop the bleeding?" Her laugh was loud and eerie when he couldn't see her.

_Please no! If it doesn't heal then...I'll never see Levi again! I'll never get to study his features again! Levi won't even want me if I look this horribly deformed!_

Eren was snapped out of his own thoughts but a sharp slice of pain across his stomach. He screamed again, but weaker this time. He was tired. He wanted to sleep. Then he felt as something tugged inside of him. He shuddered and cried out as he felt some of his innards come outside of his body. He could hear her wrapping them around something. 

One of the downsides of being blind? His other senses were more attentive. He could smell the blood leaking from him. He could feel every slight tug on his intestines. He could hear the wet squelch of them being wrapped around something. Then something tugged them violently and another scream was torn from him. He could hear the creak of something and realized what had happened and still was happening.

She had wrapped his intestines around the crank, and was now cranking his other organs out of his body. Agony tore through his entire form as he felt her spin the crank again.

_Levi! Please, Levi, save me!!_


	15. Rescue and Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Levi's turn now.  
> That should say it all.  
> Levi's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I'm not trying to make it a habit of putting notes at the start but hey, I figured I might as well warn you. This chapter is still dark although not as dark as last chapter. And now you understand why the main warning on this things was GRAPHIC DEPICTIONS OF VIOLENCE.

"Have you found where they took him?" Levi growled into the phone.

"Yup. And damn, you're not gonna like what they're doing to him." Kenny answered.

"How the hell would you know what they're doing to him?" Levi hissed at his uncle. 

"I hacked into their security system. Why do you seem surprised? I always do that so when we're done, we can erase the evidence. Still though, it's not pretty what they're doing to him."

"What are they doing?" Levi ground out. He had taken the next three weeks off of work to plan and prepare for this. He hadn't done anything like this since he was around twenty years old. He was out of practice and he knew that charging in blind would only get him hurt.

"They've been torturing him for the past few days from what I've seen." Levi cursed into the phone, rendering his uncle silent. Those assholes had been doing _**what**_ to his Eren? They were dead. They were dead fucks. 

"When do we go?" Levi snarled. 

"As soon as you can get here."

"I'm on my way."

Two hours later

"Let's get this show on the road," Levi hissed as he stalked past his uncle. Levi was dressed in all black, a submachine gun strapped to his back and a semiautomatic rifle in his hands. He also had several daggers in his boots and a couple of grenades on his belt. His uncle whistled at the sight of his nephew.

"You're going all out, aren't you?" Levi glared daggers at his uncle. 

"Eren means a lot to me, okay? Stop staring and lets go murder these fuckers. They dared to hurt someone _I_ care about and they are going to regret it. Actually, they aren't even going to have time to regret it because I am going to fucking killed those bastards," Levi hissed as he stalked closer to the base. 

It was less of a base and more of an empty warehouse. Even from here, Levi could hear a faint, agonized scream. From the sound of it, it was muffled. However it got his blood high and made him want to kill everyone who had heard Eren make that sound. 

"Are there any other demon cats or test subjects?" he asked Kenny. Kenny shook his head.

"No. Just your cat and he's had a lot going on. Luckily for him, he doesn't seem to have a high pain tolerance so they've had to stop tests since he passes out." Levi nodded. He crept closer to the door and lifted his gun. There was one guard. He clicked the silencer on the gun and fired, killing him instantly. Levi stepped over the body and looked inside. There wasn't anyone that he could see. He pulled the guard's communicator off his body and slipped it in his ear.

"Dr Mikasa's going at it again."

"Ugh, I won't even be able to eat my lunch if that thing keeps yowling like that."

"I mean, you'd yowl too if someone pulled your guts out."

"That's different! I'm human and that thing isn't."

Levi jerked it out and tossed it on the grass furiously. He was going to enjoy killing these guards. He peered into the break room, silently rolling behind the guy in there. Levi swiftly pulled a dagger from his boot and slit the guys throat, catching him and softening the landing. From the fact that this guy was in the break room, Levi assumed this guy was the one who'd been talking about how Eren was below a human.

"I wish I could've made you suffer more," Levi spat at the corpse, the guards eyes already turning dark. Levi slipped out and quickly took out another guard, slitting his throat again. Then he heard gunshots from the opposite side of the building. He heard shouts from ahead of him.

"What the hell??"

"Are we under attack?"

"How the hell did they find us?"

As the guards rushed towards the distraction Kenny was providing, Levi quickly pulled out his suppressed rifle and shot a few of them from the rear. Before they even knew that there were two attackers, they were sandwiched between Levi and Kenny, who both made quick work of the guards. 

Levi pushed open the door to the lab and saw a sight he would never forget. Eren was upright, his stomach sliced open and his innards curled around some sort of crank. Vomit and saliva were oozing out of Eren's mouth and his eyes were empty sockets. He caught the last bit that the doctor was saying to Eren.

"This is incredible! You've regenerated your innards five times and this is the sixth set of eyes I've removed! How many more do you think I can remove before they stop regenerating?" Levi straightened and pointed his rifle at her.

"Zero."

His ice cold voice rang out in the chamber. He saw Eren's head lift a little bit, probably at hearing his voice. That was when Levi realized that Eren had a gag in. But the worst part was that instead of seeing those familiar green eyes, there was blood and shadows. It made him sick. He turned his attention back to the doctor.

"Who are you? Well, it doesn't matter since the guards will kill you anyway. Guards!" she called. There was no answer and she frowned. Levi glared dangerously at her.

"We've already killed the guards. There's no one here to help you," Levi snarled. She started and began to back up.

"Hey nephew. I've got an idea." Levi nodded, the signal for him to talk while Levi kept an eye on the doctor.

Kenny began to speak.

"Over the past couple of days, I've seen her do a number of horrible, violent things to this kid. I think, that if she should die, we should kill her with her own tools of torture." The doctor's eyes widened with fear at that. 

"Yeah. i agree."

With that they both charged her, tackling her to the ground. Levi tied her up and looked at his uncle.

"How do you think we should to it?"

"How about the first way she torture him?" Kenny suggested.

"And that was...?" Kenny nodded.

"She ground up his leg and his arm." It made Levi sick to hear that someone had put Eren through that. He nodded and Kenny carried her, kicking and screaming to the grinder. Levi grabbed one of her feet and wedged it in. She pleaded, begging for them to not do this. Levi only glared at her.

"Do you think Eren wanted this? Did he want his intestines dragged out? Did he want you to gouge his eyes out? I don't think so." With that he flipped the switch and it turned on. Her scream was horrible and he let it grind her leg up to her knee. Her sobs were loud and the blood had splattered on Levi's cheeks. 

"Which arm did she grind up?" Levi asked Kenny. Kenny pulled her free, yanking to disconnect any still connected tendons which earned another scream. His answer to Levi's question was to place her arm in it. Levi flipped the switch and nearly ground to halfway up her upper arm. Her scream was gruesome but less strong than before. Probably because she was now bleeding out since she had two arteries that were open. Both men let go of her and Levi gently went to Eren. 

He carefully slid Eren's intestines off the crank, wincing at the soft whimper this earned. He let them go and they almost instantly returned to their original placement. As Levi watched, the open wound in his stomach healed. Levi looked up and realized with shock that Eren had new eyeballs. They were almost completely white but he was beginning to see a milky iris appear.

"Eren," he whispered as he undid the last manacle. Eren threw his arms around Levi's neck, openly sobbing. Kenny was surprised to see his clean freak nephew alright with a bloody, naked, bile covered boy clinging to him. Levi embraced him and undid the gag.

"Le..vi.." Eren's voice was hoarse from screaming and from lack of actual use but it made Levi's heart soar. Levi wrapped his jacket around Eren.

"Come on Eren, let's go." He felt the boy nod and together, with Levi carrying Eren, they followed Levi's uncle out to the car that was already waiting for them.


	16. Life after the Kidnapping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where are they now?  
> Eren's POV

"Eren. You doing alright?" Eren looked up from where he'd been curled on the couch and came over to Levi. He transformed into a cat and curled up in Levi's lap. He felt Levi stroke him gently, helping him to calm down. He'd had a night terror. Another one.

After the kidnapping, Eren developed a kind of PTSD. He couldn't always sleep because he'd have occasional night terrors about what had happened and he couldn't handle certain sounds without remembering anything. He wondered if anyone else knew what it was like to hear partially melted ice cream being scooped into a spoon and recalling the sensation of their eyes being gouged out on multiple occasions. 

Eren thought about the new life that he and Levi had. Levi still worked for the same company as before, but now he did all his work from home. He said it was because he was further from work as they'd gotten a new apartment, but Eren thought it was actually because Levi didn't want to leave him to deal with his problems alone. It made Eren feel guilty to think that he was the reason that Levi had moved from his familiar home to a completely new apartment, leaving the old and comfortable place behind. 

"You wanna talk about it?" Levi's voice snapped him back to reality. He transformed into a human and looked at Levi. He hugged him tightly.

"I was dreaming about the first time my eyes were gouged out. Do you know what I was thinking then?" he whispered. Levi gently rubbed circles on the base of Eren's neck, right where it connected to the spine.

"What?" Levi asked. 

"I was thinking that if they didn't grow back, I'd never see you again. I thought that you wouldn't want me with hollow sockets for eyes and it made me even more afraid of that than I was of being hurt. I just didn't want you to hate me." Eren felt Levi pull him against him tightly.

"I could never, Eren. I love you. I want to protect you and I'm sorry I wasn't there to help you then. But, I'll be here now and I won't leave your side anymore. I promise." Eren smiled at the gentle words. Those were exactly what he wanted to hear.

"I'm sorry I dragged you into this with me, Levi." He felt Levi shrug.

"It's fine. I mean, the Military Police already wanted me dead," Levi said. Eren froze and jerked back to stare at him.

"Why??" he cried incredulously. Levi scratched at his undercut, not looking at Eren. He had a guilty expression on his face and looked nervous.

"In all honesty, my uncle was a killer. He hunted down the Military Police. And once he found me, he took me in and taught me the tools of the trade. I knew how to kill a man in seventeen different ways by the time I was ten. He was bringing me along with him to clear out MP bases by the time I was eleven. So...this really wouldn't have done much." Eren stared at Levi in shock.

"You killed MPs?" he whispered. Levi flinched.

"Do you hate me now?" Eren shook his head and nuzzled Levi's cheek.

"What made you stop killing?" Levi glanced at him.

"I stopped killing when I was twenty. I don't know what prompted me, I just up and left. My uncle tracked me down and when he found out that I didn't want to do that anymore, he gave me the phone. He said he was shocked but not surprised, I didn't really have the desire to kill anyway. He claimed that the phone was in case of emergency we could get in contact. I think he meant in case he couldn't return to one of his hideouts, he expected to hide with me, but I called him first."

"To save me," Eren murmured. Levi nodded.

"I left all my guns and equipment with him, figuring I wouldn't need it anymore. It makes me glad that he kept it. I didn't use it much, but it was helpful. And it was the best decision because it meant that they were where I needed them to be when I went to rescue you." Eren smiled at that and kissed Levi gently on the cheek. Levi seemed surprised by this but blushed slightly.

"What is it Levi?" Eren asked, tilting his head.

"Christ, you're going to be the death of me."

"Hmm?"

"Wait here, I have something for you." Eren nodded and sat obediently on the couch while Levi got what he was looking for. He came back and knelt down on one knee, producing a box from behind his back. 

"Levi...is that?" Eren was surprised and delighted. If it was what he thought it was...

"Eren Jaeger. Will you be my husband?" Levi asked. Eren shrieked for joy and wrapped his arms around Levi's neck.

"Yes! Of course I will, Levi!" They kissed each other sweetly. 

"Do you want to have a wedding ceremony, Eren?" Levi asked gently. Eren nodded.

"But just something small. Nothing fancy and I'm not wearing a dress." Levi nodded. 

"I have a friend who's also a priest. I think he'd be happy to perform the ceremony. Do you mind?" Eren shook his head. 

"Although, I should get started on the guest list! And the invitations!" Levi chuckled at Eren's eagerness.

"Start on the guest list while I call my friend. We'll see if he accepts." Eren darted off, eagerly. Levi shook his head slightly in amusement and pulled out his phone.

"Hey, Farlan? Yeah, would you mind performing a wedding ceremony for me and my husband?"

One year later.

The wedding was taking place in a very private garden. Tall hedges blocked the proceedings from the curious outsider and the tree branches swung in the warm summer breeze, leaves making shushing noises as they hit each other. Someone had hung silver chimes from their branches. The crowd stood as the bride appeared, being led by Kenny. Eren looked good in white. The suit accented his slim frame and brought out the blush on his cheeks. His brown hair was slightly messed up but in a stylish, intentional way. He smiled shyly as he met Levi at the makeshift altar. 

Levi looked stunning in white. The suit was neat, proper, and clean just like Levi. Levi's hair was smoothed back over his head and he smiled gently at Eren, silver eyes going molten at the sight of his bride. 

The guest list for Levi's side included Erwin and Hange, of course. Kenny, Oluo, Erd, Gunther, and Petra or Levi's squad in other words. And a girl named Isabel who happened to be married to the priest. The guest list for Eren's side included Christa and Ymir, both of whom were glad to see Eren safe and unharmed. Ms Langnar, Armin, Marco, Connie, and Sasha. They were basically the only friends he'd ever known. It may have been small but everyone there was glad to see the two married. 

"Finally," was Ymir's comment when it Levi kissed Eren. Both of them gave her the middle finger and chuckled rolled through the small group. After that, everyone congratulated the happy couple and teased them on what would happen afterwards or with embarrassing stories. Neither Levi nor Eren minded. After all, they were together and in love. Who could possibly ask for more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case I get a bunch of questions on this, let me say this right now. THIS IS THE END! I wanted to give them a sweet and happy ending and I think I got that. I will not be writing anymore concerning this series and I hope you all enjoyed it. Except for uh, the two chapters before this one but don't-don't worry about that. Thanks so much for reading!!

**Author's Note:**

> Second fanfic, hoping to make this one a tad longer. Not too long though, I generally hate fanfics that drag on. Then again, those ones have pretty good plot development.
> 
> If you've stuck this far and even decided to read the comments, thank you, I appreciate it. Feel free to leave a kudos or a comment, I like hearing your thoughts on my writing.


End file.
